L'Erreur de Dumbledore
by Lady Elektra Black
Summary: 31.10.1981 : Dumbledore désigne Jade, la soeur d'Elena Potter, comme étant l'élue. Elena est abandonné chez les Dursleys, alors que ses parents sont en vie... elle sera secourue par des créatures magiques après avoir été laissée à moitié morte
1. avant propos et résumé

L'erreur de Dumbledore 

(titre définitif)

* * *

Note importante :

Dans cette fic, Harry est une fille nommée Elena, et a une soeur jumelle, Jade, plus jeune de quelques heures.

* * *

Disclaimer :

Rien ne m'appartient ou presque. Il s'agit du monde d'Harry Potter, avec peut-être quelques emprunts au monde du Seigneur des Anneaux.

* * *

Auteur :

Lady Elektra Black

Résumé :

31 octobre 1981 : Voldemort est détruit chez les Potter. Dumbledore désigne Jade comme étant celle qui a survécue. Elena est abandonnée chez les Dursleys, afin que leurs parents puissent s'occuper pleinenement de la supposée "élue".

C'est l'histoire d'une fille puissante et surdouée (je sais que ce n'est certainement pas possible, mais on va faire comme si), délaissée par sa famille, qui cherchera la vengeance, à moins qu'elle n'accorde son pardon.

Prend place principalement dans le premier livre.

* * *

Note :

1/ Attention !! Utilisation de : langage grossier / slash / violence / meurtre / abus envers des enfants / … (liste non-exhaustive…)

2/ Comme j'adore Sirius, et pas James et Lily, je vais faire en sorte que Sirius soit un bon parrain avec Elena, et les deux autres, des parents "indignes".

Donc Avis aux fans ou pas-fans !

* * *

Note (encore) :

Je suis absolument désolée du retard considérable que j'ai pris dans cette histoire. Je vais essayer de me faire pardonner en postant plusieurs chapitres durant les prochaines semaines. Les premiers chapitres ont été revus et modifiés. Mais rien d'important.

* * *

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture.


	2. Prologue

L'erreur de Dumbledore

* * *

Prologue :

* * *

31 octobre 1981, soir d'Halloween.

Voldemort avait projeté d'attaquer les Potter, ce soir-là.

Un de ses espions avait pu récupérer une partie d'une prophétie faite à Dumbledore, au sujet d'un enfant ayant le pouvoir de le vaincre. 3 bébés pouvaient convenir : Neville Londubat, et les jumelles Potter, Elena et Jade. Malheureusement tous les parents s'étaient cachés avec leurs enfants, en apprenant la menace. Mais le hasard faisant bien les choses, les Potter firent appel à un sortilège de Fidelitas et choisir pour gardien du secret un ami à eux, qui lui servait d'espion. Ainsi il put apprendre la cachette des Potter et décida de se rendre lui-même à Godric's Hollow.

James et Lily Potter se détendaient devant leur cheminée profitant d'un moment de calme, lorsqu'ils sentirent avec horreur, les barrières entourant leur maison s'écrouler. Alors que James criait à sa femme de partir avec les enfants pendant qu'il Le retenait, la porte d'entrée fut arrachée de ses gonds, laissant apparaître un homme encapuchonné, aux yeux rouges flamboyants.

Voldemort après quelques échanges de sorts finit par atteindre son adversaire d'un stupéfix. Il monta à l'étage pour trouver les enfants. Il s'occuperait de tuer les parents plus tard, la priorité était de détruire toutes menaces à son ascension.

Dans la chambre des enfants, Lily tenait Jade dans ses bras, tandis qu'Elena, debout dans son lit, geignait doucement pour que sa mère le prenne également. Mais Lily avait prévu de s'occuper d'abord de Jade, car celle-ci ayant montré devant ses parents un peu de magie accidentelle, ses parents pensaient qu'elle était l'enfant de la prophétie. Si ensuite elle avait le temps elle reviendrait pour son aînée. La paix du monde sorcier était plus importante que son enfant, et devait donc passer avant !

Quand Voldemort pénétra dans la pièce, il vit Elena le regardant curieusement seule dans son lit, tandis que l'autre était terrifiée et s'accrochait en pleurnichant dans les bras de sa mère dans un coin de la pièce. Préférant se débarrasser d'abord de la cible la plus facile, et donnant un regard de haine et de dégoût à l'adulte pour abandonner un de ses enfants, il dirigea sa baguette vers l'enfant délaissée, criant « Avada Kedavra ». Le sort vert émeraude, toucha Elena sur le front pour rebondir dans une éclatante lumière blanche sur Voldemort.

Le corps de Voldemort tomba sur le sol dans une grande explosion qui détruisit partiellement la maison des Potter. Les occupants de la nursery furent assommés par les nombreux et lourds débris du plafond, et Jade fut blessée à la poitrine par un des barreaux de lit, cassés.

* * *


	3. Chapter 1

L'erreur de Dumbledore

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

* * *

31 octobre 1981, nuit après d'Halloween.

Dumbledore arriva peu de temps après, ayant été averti lorsque les barrières de la maison furent détruites. Lily et les enfants furent retrouvés inconscients au premier, alors que James était réanimé en bas.

Après avoir examiné les lieux, Dumbledore déclara que Jade était celle-qui-avait-survécue : elle aurait stoppé et défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, grâce au pouvoir de l'amour. Comme le montrait la blessure en forme de cœur qu'elle en aurait récupéré juste au-dessus du cœur. Il expliqua la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front d'Elena par un des débris du plafond qui étaient tombés.

Lily ne se souvenant de rien, approuva les conclusions du directeur et les appuya, ayant été témoin auparavant de magie accidentelle de la part de sa fille cadette. James et Remus, qui les avaient rejoints avec Sirius, approuvèrent tous les deux, Dumbledore ajoutant que c'était une preuve supplémentaire du fait qu'elle soit l'élue.

Puis il les invita à se rendre tous à Poudlard. James et Lily, avec Jade dans les bras, partirent les premiers suivis de Remus et Dumbledore. Sirius, prit sa filleule Elena abandonnée dans son lit par ses parents, et la serra contre lui en lui promettant de ne jamais l'abandonner. Il alla rejoindre les autres après l'avoir calmée et rassurée. Il doutait de l'identité de l'"élue", ayant vu sa filleule transplaner devant lui, même si les autres niaient et démentaient ce fait.

Après avoir laissé Elena à l'infirmerie sous la garde de Mme Pomfresh, il partit retrouver les autres adultes dans le bureau du directeur, qui avaient commencé sans lui de ce qui devrait être fait pour l'avenir. A son arrivée, Fumseck vint se poser sur son épaule attirant les regards sur lui.

- "Je vois que vous avez commencé sans moi. Alors qu'avez-vous donc décidé ?"

- "Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait que Voldemort n'était sans doute pas complètement disparu, et que nous devions prendre des mesures afin d'entraîner Jade pour son retour. Nous allons également informer le ministère de la trahison de Peter Pettigrow. Pour sauver le monde sorcier, Vous quatre irez dans l'un des autres manoirs Potter pour entraîner Jade à son nouveau rôle et pour la protéger un tant soit peu de sa nouvelle célébrité. Malheureusement, il n'est pas question que sa sœur vienne, puisque vous serez trop occupés avec Jade. Elle pourrait se sentir jalouse de l'attention porté à Jade, en se sentant exclue. Je peux comprendre votre très probable répugnance à le faire. Mais c'est nécessaire. Elle viendra bien évidemment à Poudlard faire sa scolarité et vous aurez à ce moment le temps nécessaire pour vous occuper d'elle. Et elle oubliera bien vite toutes ces années loin de vous. Elle sera assez reconnaissante de revenir dans le monde sorcier pour ne pas faire d'histoire."

- "Vous n'avez pas tord, Albus", dit James en sentant sa femme un peu crispé à l'idée de laisser son enfant. "Jade exigera toute notre attention, nous ne pouvons nous permettre une autre distraction. Je veux que notre fille puisse survivre face à Vous-savez-qui."

- "Je vous promet de placer votre fille dans une famille aimante qui prendra soin d'elle. Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, nous devrions penser à alerter le ministère pour Pettigrow. Je pense que nous savons désormais qui était l'espion. Vous devriez aller chercher Jade et revenir pour prendre un portoloin qui vous amènera chez moi, en attendant de vous installer."

- "Comment pouvez-vous laisser votre fille aînée à des inconnus !" se révolta Sirius. "Qu'est-ce qui vous affirme que ce n'est pas Elena qui est l'élue ? Vous pourriez les entraîner toutes les deux ! C'est inadmissible ce que vous faites là !"

- "Sirius, ce n'est pas à toi de nous dire quoi faire !" Rétorqua James. "Pour ce qu'on en sait tu pouvais très bien être de mèche avec Peter. Après tout c'est toi qui nous a proposé de le prendre comme gardien du secret", hurla-t-il enragé. "Si ça se trouve tu nous pousses simplement à abandonner notre fille qui a survécue, pour achever ce que ton maître a essayé."

- "Je croyais que vous étiez mes amis", répondit Sirius, en face des regards haineux des ces ex- meilleurs amis. "Apparemment je me suis trompé. Vous me dégoûtez !" Finit-il avant de quitter Poudlard. Il tenta bien de récupérez sa filleule, mais l'accès à l'infirmerie lui fut refusé "sur ordre de Dumbledore".

* * *

Elena fut déposé sur le seuil des Dursley, et Peter fut arrêté quelques jours après, et envoyé à Azkaban. Sirius Black intenta un procès contre les Potter pour obtenir la garde de sa filleule. Le procès n'eut même pas lieu, et ostracisé de tous pour "insulter la famille de leur sauveuse", il quitta le monde magique, pour aller chercher de l'aide ailleurs.

* * *


	4. Chapter 2

L'erreur de Dumbledore

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

* * *

21 mai 1989, avant que le jour ne se lève.

Une voiture bleue et neuve s'éloignait de Privet Drive assez rapidement. Le son de la radio monté à fond, Vernon Dursley conduisait, espérant que son chargement ne salisse pas le coffre de sa si précieuse voiture toute neuve. Prenant la voie rapide il contourna Londres, se dirigeant vers la Tamise. Arrivant après quelques temps, au bord d'un vieux pont de pierre dans un coin isolé, il s'arrêta. Coupant le moteur, il détacha sa ceinture et mit pied à terre. Avant d'aller ouvrir le coffre, il s'étira un peu ankylosé par la route. Il sortit alors son chargement, une sorte de gros tas de chiffons sales et souillés, qu'il balança par-dessus la rambarde du pont, et qui fut emportés par les flots plutôt agités, en contre bas.

Satisfait, Vernon remonta ses grosses fesses graisseuses dans la voiture, fit démarrer le moteur, et s'éloigna tout aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Il ralentit à l'approche de Privet Drive. Tandis qu'il garait sa magnifique voiture dans l'allée au numéro 4, les premières lueurs du jour commençaient à éclairer le quartier. Il entra dans la maison, pour s'effondrer dans un des fauteuils du salon.

Quelques temps plus tard, son épouse, Pétunia Dursley apparut et alla préparer le petit-déjeuner de son fils chéri, après avoir salué son époux. Vernon se leva et rejoignit sa femme dans la cuisine.

- " C'est fait."

- " Bien. Nous pourront toujours dire aux gens, s'il y en a qui posent des questions, que les autres monstres sont venus la chercher."

- " Très bonne idée. Après tout, il avait qu'à pas nous laisser ça devant chez nous."

- " Mais qui va faire toutes les taches ménagères maintenant. C'était quand même bien utile. Et Dudley va être si déçu de ne plus avoir son punching-ball."

- " Vrai. Ca va me manquer aussi de ne plus l'avoir. C'était drôlement bien doué au lit, une fois qu'on lui avait appris les bonnes manières et l'obéissance."

- " C'étai vraiment chouette, mais il y commençait à il y avoir trop de problèmes. On pourrait peut-être essayer d'en reprendre une. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

- " Ca pourrait être bien. On devrait pouvoir en trouver une dans la rue ou dans une de ces maisons. Il faudrait en parler avant à Dudley. Mais il faudra faire attention que l'accident d'hier soir ne se reproduise plus. C'est vraiment dommage que cette idiote se soit enfoncée ce couteau dans le cœur. Au moins nous n'aurons plus à supporter cette anormalité monstrueuse d'Elena Potter."

…

* * *

Retour sur la Tamise.

En aval de la rivière, un corps s'échoua sur la rive, couverte de galets. Un petit corps blessé et brisé.

Deux ombres se détachèrent de l'obscurité où elles se cachaient et s'approchèrent.

- Elle respire ! Déclara l'une d'elle.

- Bien, alors on l'emmène. Dame Loreleï voudra la voir le plus tôt possible.

* * *


	5. Chapter 3

L'erreur de Dumbledore

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

* * *

Deux elfes discutent devant un lit où repose entre les draps, une pale personne malade et blessée.

- … de nombreuses os cassés, poumons perforés, poignets brisés, doigts cassés, hanches et bassin brisés, jambes cassés en plusieurs morceaux, nombreuses brûlures sur tout le corps, ainsi que de multiples coupures dues à des coups de fouets, ceintures couteaux et autres, infectées pour la plupart… de nombreux nerfs, ligaments et muscles sont déchirés, entre autres ceux de son vagin et de son anus… elle a été sauvagement violé à da multiples reprises depuis plusieurs années déjà… et elle a n'a même pas encore 8 ans…comment peut-on faire ça à une enfant… l'élue de surcroît… les humains sont si stupides…

- Comment ça l'élue ? Ce n'est pas Jade Potter, cette gamine arrogante.

- Non, les tests que j'ai effectués sont formels. Nous avons devant nous Elena Potter, la survivante, celle qui a résistée à l'Avada Kedavra. La cicatrice sur son front, celle en forme d'éclair est ce qui reste du sort impardonnable. C'est également un lien, il me semble, entre elle et Voldemort. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir de ses mémoires, elle a été peu à peu délaissée par ses parents au profit de sa sœur lorsqu'un acte de magie accidentelle a été attribué par erreur à cette dernière. Puis après la nuit d'Halloween, Dumbledore la abandonné sur le palier d'une maison moldue après lui avoir mis des bracelets servant de scellés sur sa magie. Elle a été ensuite ignorée, délaissée, affamée, battue, violée, et vendue à d'autres hommes par son oncle et sa tante, en plus de servir d'elfes de maison pour sa famille. C'est tout simplement horrible.

- Comment un enfant peut subir autant d'horreur et de malheurs dans une vie si courte ! S'en sortira-t-elle ?

- Les dommages physiques devraient être guéris d'ici un mois, bien qu'elle reste encore beaucoup fragile. Par contre, les blessures mentales prendront beaucoup plus de temps. Ils lui ont fait subir un véritable lavage de cerveau. Il faudra tout lui réapprendre et ne pas la brusquer surtout. Ce sera très difficile de lui apprendre à vivre et à aimer.

- Ils payeront pour ce qu'ils ont osé faire. Il est vraiment dommage que nous ne l'ayons retrouvé seulement maintenant. Je vais de ce pas lancer des messagers afin d'avertir que l'on peut cesser les recherches, et renseigner mon filleul que nous avons trouvé sa pupille.

- Vas-y, Sirius sera content d'avoir des nouvelles.

- Peut-être ferais-je mieux de ne pas l'avertir de son état tout de suite. Je n'ai guère envie de le retrouver à faire des bêtises.

- Vas-y vite le roi sera content des nouvelles. Et ne t'inquiètes pas je veille sur elle.

…

* * *


	6. Chapter 4

L'erreur de Dumbledore

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

* * *

1 mois plus tard. Royaume Elfique. Même chambre que précédemment.

Tout était lumineux. Pas d'une lumière agressive. Non ! Plutôt une douce lumière calmante. Drôle d'endroit ! Cela ne ressemblait pas à son placard. Ni à une des pièces du 4 Privet Drive. Peut-être était-elle morte ? Non ! Impossible ! L'enfer ne ressemblait pas à ça ! Et ce à quoi elle était destinée. Les Dursley le lui avaient bien assez répété.

Etrange !

Ca ne ressemblait pas non plus à Godric's Hollow ! Ses parents n'étaient donc pas venus la chercher non plus. Encore un de ces dons démoniaques ! Pourquoi donc avait-elle une mémoire parfaite ? C'était peut-être une punition pour avoir été une méchante fille… Ou d'être un monstre…

Vraiment étrange !

Elle n'avait même plus mal. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Elle ne ressentait rien. Ni la douleur, ni la présence de son oncle, ou celles de sa tante ou de son cousin. Il n'y avait que ces pâles présences… non humaines… Son esprit lui souffla « des elfes ! ». L'une d'elles s'approcha, tellement proche, lui semblait-il, qu'elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre.

- ah ! Je vois que vous êtes enfin réveillée, mon enfant ! Vous avez dormi longtemps.

Les yeux, trop longtemps fermés, s'ouvrirent brusquement et se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue. Féminine, les cheveux dorés, les yeux bleus clairs, les oreilles pointues, une haute stature, une grande beauté, … une elfe, quoi !

- Pouvez-vous parler ? dit l'elfe interrompant ses pensées. Je suis sûre que vous avez beaucoup de questions ! Vous pouvez en poser autant que vous voulez ! J'y répondrai du moment que je connaisse la réponse. Allez-y, pendant que je vérifie si tu es complètement guérie. Tu peux m'appeler Loreleï, si tu veux.

- Où suis-je ? demanda Elena, coupant le flot de paroles.

- Tu es à Loth-Laurinen-Dorelin, l'une des cités du Royaume Elfique, chez moi. Tu es arrivée, il y a un mois dans un sale état. Ah, ça oui ! Dans un sale état ! Proche de la mort, même ! Si jeune et si torturée ! Pauvre Elena !

- Comment m'avez-vous appelée ? demanda-t-elle d'un air affolée.

- Eh bien ! Elena ! C'est ton nom.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle, s'enfermant sur elle-même. Pas de nom ! Oncle Vernon sera furieux ! Pas de nom ! Personne ! Je suis personne ! Personne ! Les monstres n'ont pas de nom ! Ils ont pas le droit d'exister ! Aucun droit pour les anormaux ! Pas de nom ! Non ! Doit être gentille ! Pas pleurer ! Pas parler ! Jamais ! Méchant monstre ! Méchante ! Méchante !

Alors qu'elle commençait à se frapper, Loreleï la prit dans ses bras, la berçant et l'empêchant de se frapper.

- O Elbereth ! Gilthoniel ! O Reine d'au-delà des Mers Occidentales ! Prends la sous ton aile ! Je t'en supplie ! Soigne son esprit, comme j'ai su soigner son corps ! Je t'en prie ! Soigne son âme !

L'une, priant, l'autre sanglotant et murmurant des mots sans sens, elles s'endormir, d'un sommeil sans rêves, l'une dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *


	7. Chapter 5

L'erreur de Dumbledore

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

* * *

Le lendemain, en soirée, Royaume Elfique, même lieu.

Dans le hall d'une maison à l'air accueillante, quelques coups frappés à la porte se firent entendre. Une elfe blonde vint ouvrir, et fit entrer son visiteur, un jeune homme (ou elfe).

- Bonsoir Loreleï. Comment allez- vous ?

- Salut. Moi, ça va plutôt bien. Mais elle… (Soupir triste). Enfin, tu vas bien voir…

Elle est dans la chambre au bout du couloir.

- Merci.

Le jeune elfe se dirigea après une bise sur la joue de Loreleï, vers la pièce désignée. Il frappa à la porte et entra. Il s'approcha du lit, et s'y assit.

- Bonjour. Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi. Je suis Sirius Black, ton parrain. Je suis content de te revoir enfin. Cela fait 7 ans que je te recherche partout, seul ou avec des amis. Depuis que tes parents t'ont abandonné, en fait. Tu veux bien me dire comment tu vas ?

- Je me souviens de vous.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner ma chère petite Elena à moi.

- Non ! Je n'ai pas de nom ! Pas de nom ! Les monstres n'ont pas…

- Chut ! Coupa Sirius. Calme-toi. Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. Tu veux bien faire ça ?

- …

- Bien. Ecoute-moi ! Si tu es un monstre, alors j'en suis un aussi, d'accord ? Penses-tu que j'en sois un ?

- Non (tout bas).

- Alors toi non plus, tu n'es pas un monstre. Et ne me contredis pas. Je sais que j'ai raison, et toi aussi. Un monstre est une personne extrêmement laide et très méchante et dénaturée. Quelqu'un qui ne ressent aucuns sentiments d'affection ou d'humanité. Quelqu'un qui choisit de blesser volontairement, sans avoir été insulté ou blessé auparavant, de faire souffrir. Je ne pense pas que tu l'ais jamais fait. Donc tu n'es pas anormale, ni un monstre.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, veux-tu ? Tu n'as jamais fait de mal consciemment à qui que ce soit. Et pourtant les autres personnes t'en ont fait ! Ce sont eux les monstres. Ceux qui t'ont abandonné, ceux qui t'ont blessé : tes parents, Dumbledore, ton oncle, ta tante, to cousin, les voisins, les maîtres de l'école, les gens à qui te vendaient ton oncle… Mais pas toi ! Tu es innocente. Innocente de ce qu'ils t'accusent. Innocente de ce qui t'es arrivée. Innocente de tout.

Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas encore me faire confiance. Mais je te dis la vérité, juste la vérité. Tu veux bien me laisser une chance, s'il te plaît ?

Elle inclina alors la tête pour acquiescer.

- Merci, mon petit ange…

* * *


	8. Chapter 6

L'erreur de Dumbledore 

_

* * *

_

Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas encore me faire confiance. Mais je te dis la vérité, juste la vérité. Tu veux bien me laisser une chance, s'il te plaît ?

_Elle inclina alors la tête pour acquiescer._

_- Merci, mon petit ange… _

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

* * *

Un peu plus tard…

- J'ai appris que tu n'appréciais pas vraiment être appeler « Elena ». Alors je te propose, si tu veux, de te choisir toi-même un nom. Tout le monde a le droit d'en porter un. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je… Je crois que… j'ai envie de m'appeler… Katarina Marievna Romanov…

- Katarina Marievna Romanov ? C'est joli. J'aime beaucoup.

- C'est… c'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Je n'ai aucune envie de te mentir. C'est un nom russe, il me semble. Mais pourquoi Romanov ?

- Il m'a dit que j'étais une Romanov.

- Qui ?

- …

- Tu peux me le dire, tu sais. Je ne le répèterais à personne, promis !

- C'est Tom.

- Tom ?

- Il vient dans ma tête ou dans mes rêves, de temps en temps, me parler, quand il est pas trop fatigué… Il est gentil…

- C'est ton ami.

- Oui. Il dit comme vous…

- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit comme moi ?

- Que je suis pas un monstre, que c'est les autres… Il dit aussi que c'est dommage que Dumbly… Dumbel…

- Dumbledore ?

- Oui, c'est ça ! Il dit que c'est dommage que Dumbledore ait mis des scellés sur ma magie, parce que je ne pouvais pas me défendre… Mais la magie, ça n'existe pas…

- Si ça existe ! Tu as ce qu'on appelle une mémoire parfaite. Loreleï l'a découvert lorsqu'elle t'a soignée. Tu te rappelles de tout. Depuis au moins ta naissance. Toutes ces petites choses qui arrivaient sans que tu ne puisses l'expliquer, c'était de la magie.

- Alors tout ce que Tom a essayé de m'apprendre, je pourrais le faire ?

- Eh bien, tout dépend de ce qu'il t'a appris à faire. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Euh… Il m'a appris des trucs magiques pour que je puisse en faire, le jour où on m'enlèverait les scellés. Il était super content le jour où je suis apparu sur le toit de l'école à 6ans et aussi le jour où j'ai discuté avec une vipère dans le jardin…

- Fourchelangue…, murmura Sirius, et transplanage… Si jeune et avec des scellés… Tu es vraiment puissante… Que t'as t'il apprit d'autres ?

- Les maths, la géographie, l'histoire de la magie et du monde moldue, reconnaître les différentes créatures magiques, les langues : l'anglais, le français, l'espagnol, l'allemand, le latin, le russe, l'égyptien, l'arabe, le druidique…

- Ouahouh ! Et tu connais tout ?

- Oui, je n'allai pas souvent à l'école et il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire dans le placard…

- Tu dormais dans un placard…

- Oui…

- Je te promets que tu ne dormiras plus jamais dans un placard ! Je t'en fais la promesse !

- Merci…

- Tu peux m'appeler Sirius, si tu veux.

- Merci… Sirius… Merci de me redonner de l'espoir… même si c'est faux…

Sirius l'attira vers lui, la serra contre son torse entre ses bras, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime beaucoup Katarina, petite Katia, et je te fais une promesse supplémentaire, celle que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais de mon plein gré. Jamais. Je ferai en sorte que plus jamais tu n'aies à vivre ce que ces monstres t'ont fait subir… promis…

Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux… ma petite princesse… mon ange…

- C'est beau ce que tu dis, chuchota-t-elle.

- Toi, aussi, tu es belle ! Tu es une magnifique petite fille ! Une merveilleuse petite elfe ! Et c'est vrai ! Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te mentir !

…

* * *

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait 2 elfes présents lors de l'auscultation de Katarina, dite Katia, anciennement Elena…

- Ils sont beaux ensembles, n'est-ce pas Loreleï ?

- Oui, Nalewë, cela leur fait beaucoup de bien d'être ensemble. A croire que la présence de Sirius est tout ce qu'il lui faut pour guérir son âme.

- Peut-être pas tout, mais ça y contribue grandement, cela ne fait aucun doute.

- Elle ressemble à un ange, ainsi ! Espérons qu'elle garde toujours cette part d'innocence, qu'elle conserve malgré tout !

- Espérons alors !

…

* * *

* * *


	9. Chapter 7

L'erreur de Dumbledore

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

* * *

3 mois plus tard, Royaume elfique…

…

Perchée en haut d'un arbre, entourée d'un bouclier sphérique semblant fait d'argent liquide, Katia méditait en transe profonde.

* * *

Petit à petit, au cours de ces 3 derniers mois et grâce à Sirius, elle avait appris à avoir confiance en elle, à vaincre ses peurs. Enfin, elle avait pris des cours, d'abord particuliers, puis avec les autres enfants de la cité. Il s'agissait essentiellement de cours de "survie", comme ils étaient appelés.

Les élèves les plus jeunes apprenaient l'histoire de la magie, des sorts de guérisons basiques, les boucliers de protection, la télékinésie et la télépathie, la maîtrise de l'occlumencie et des élementaux, ainsi que les bases des différentes sortes de magie, en plus de reconnaître les différentes races et leurs particularités, et les "bannis", ceux qui n'appartenaient pas à Avalon. Les plus vieux allaient quand ils le souhaitaient en formation dans l'une des universités d'Avalon, ou en apprentissage chez un maître Ces cours étaient assurés par des professeurs de races différentes, suivis par des élèves de races différentes également. Car le Royaume Elfique faisait partie du Royaume d'Avalon. Celui-ci regroupait plusieurs clans, royaumes ou communautés de créatures magiques, ayant choisi de vivre en paix. Le Royaume d'Avalon est dirigé par les chefs de chaque groupe. Ainsi les loups-garous côtoyaient les lycans, les vampires, les elfes noirs, les elfes sylvains, les hauts-elfes, les nains, les dryades, les fays, les nymphes, les vélanes, les anges, les centaures, les phénix, les dragons …

Ces cours de "survie" étaient donnés de le plus jeune âge, afin que les enfants puissent se défendre en cas d'attaque d'humains ou de "bannis", ou simplement s'aider et se soigner en cas d'accidents dans les bois.

Le soleil haut dans le ciel, éclairait et illuminait tout ce qu'il touchait de ses rayons. Katia sortit de transe, s'étira, et abaissa le bouclier la protégeant. Elle réveilla la petite panthère couchée sur une branche près d'elle, la prit dans ses bras, et sauta, atterrissant en douceur sur l'herbe fraîche du printemps. Aujourd'hui, elle rencontrait les amis de son parrain ! Elle ne savait pas grand-chose d'eux. Sirius avait déclaré que c'était une surprise. Courant vers la maison de Loreleï, elle se demanda à quoi ils ressemblaient, s'ils étaient gentils. La seule chose qu'elle avait pu déduire était qu'ils étaient des "créatures magiques", ou en partie du moins. Les humains n'étaient pas les bienvenus ici.

Arrivant devant la porte d'entrée de la maison de Loreleï, elle s'arrêta quelques instants, hésitante, puis ouvrit la porte, et fila rejoindre les éclats de voix sur la terrasse ensoleillée. Là, elle découvrit en compagnie de son parrain et de son amie, 4 personnes, un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, ainsi qu'un homme et une femme, avec un enfant de son âge, tous blonds et pâles, les yeux très clairs, assis sur les fauteuils et les canapés confortables. Un mi-vampire et une famille mi-vélane, reconnut-elle grâce aux auras. Sirius l'apercevant, tendit sa main, lui faisant signe d'approcher. Elle s'avança, sa panthère, nommée Sekhmet, toujours dans les bras, et s'assit sur les genoux de son parrain, timidement.

- "Les amis, voici Katarina Marievna Romanov, dite Katia, ma filleule. Katia, je te présente Lucius Malefoy", fit Sirius en désignant l'homme blond. "Ainsi que sa femme Narcissa, ma cousine et leur fils Drago. Et le brun que tu vois là, c'est Severus Rogue, le parrain de Drago. Tu peux l'appeler Sev, il adore ça."

Ce dernier fit la grimace à ce nom.

- "Ce sont les amis dont je t'ai parlé, ceux qui m'ont aidé à te chercher. Et bien que nous nous faisions la guerre au collège, j'ai trouvé de merveilleux amis en eux lorsque les Potter m'ont renié à mon tour."

- "Tu es très belle, petite Katia", dit Lucius.

- "Merci", répondit-elle si doucement qu'on eut peine à l'entendre.

C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie.

* * *

Son corps ayant cessé de grandir et supportant de plus en plus mal les traitements magiques, le conseil d'Avalon avait accepté que l'on pratique le rituel de « Pertinere Rois Razzaes De Avalon ». Celui-ci n'avait été utilisé que rarement et était sujet à de nombreuses discussions. Le dernier à en avoir bénéficié était Salazar Serpentard. Il s'agissait de transmettre les gènes caractéristiques des différentes races d'Avalon à un être afin que celui-ci obtienne les pouvoirs et capacités de ces races. Si rare était l'utilisation de ce rituel, il l'était bien plus de bénéficier de tous les pouvoirs et capacités. En effet le corps pouvait « rejeter » certains des gènes. Histoire de non-compatibilité. En fin de compte, le rituel fut effectué et miraculeusement, Katia reçut tous les pouvoirs et capacités. La seule avec Salazar. D'ailleurs celui-ci venait de temps en temps lui donner des cours afin qu'elle puisse se contrôler.

Dans tous les cas, Katia était devenue par la suite extrêmement jolie. Son corps, bien que toujours fin, avait perdu sa maigreur et grandit de plusieurs centimètres. Ses os étaient devenus plus résistants, presque incassables. Sa démarche était assurée, bien que parfois timide. Sous sa robe fine de lin blanc, se dessinaient des muscles sveltes, mais bien développés. Sa peau avait prit une teinte et un doux velouté de pêche. Les cicatrices marquant son corps avaient disparus. Ses yeux changeaient de couleur selon ses émotions, mais gardaient toujours ces jolies pépites d'émeraude. En bref, c'était une magnifique petite fille de 8ans.

* * *

Loreleï prit la parole :

- "Ils resteront la semaine avec nous, mais Drago restera quelques mois ici, et ira à l'école avec toi, afin de contrôler ses pouvoirs. Allez, maintenant que nous sommes tous là et que les présentations sont faites passons à table."

Sur ce, elle les entraîna tous dans la salle à manger.

* * *

Nuit noire. Les étoiles et la lune en croissant sont hautes dans le ciel, et éclairent sa chambre de leurs lumières pâles. Sous les draps, roulée en boule, Katia se remémorait sa journée.

L'après-midi avait été riche en rebondissement. Sirius avait demandé Loreleï en mariage, qui avait accepté. Ensuite, ils s'étaient tournés vers elle et lui avaient demandé si elle acceptait qu'ils l'adoptent. Ne pouvant répondre, elle s'était alors jetée dans leurs bras en pleurant de joie. Un grand moment de bonheur, où elle s'était sentie aimée et désirée. Moment qu'elle chérirait toujours.

Les bras autour de Sekhmet, elle s'endormit sous le regard bienveillant de la déesse lune, luisant dans le ciel dégagé de tous nuage.

* * *


	10. Chapter 8

L'Erreur de Dumbledore

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

* * *

Quelques temps après…

…

Le mariage fut célébré en petit comité dans l'une des cours du palais. Le roi, Nathanaëlian, qui se trouvait être l'arrière grand-père de Loreleï officia, en premier lieu la cérémonie de mariage, puis la cérémonie d'adoption.

Etaient présents en plus de Lucius, Narcissa, Draco et Severus, Nalewë, le grand-oncle et parrain de Sirius, ainsi que quelques autres amis des mariés et des membres de leur famille.

Après les rituels et les échanges de vœux, tous se retrouvèrent autour de la table à rire et à plaisanter dans une ambiance joyeuse, félicitant les nouveaux mariés. Puis les mariés ouvrirent le bal. Les festivités durèrent jusqu'à tard le lendemain matin.

* * *

Le temps s'écoulait, amenant son lot habituel de joies et de peines. On oublia les peines, et fêta les joies. De ces moments de bonheur, Katia retiendra le mariage de ses parents et son adoption, son premier anniversaire (dont elle avait choisi la date : le jour des premières neiges), et les suivants, son amitié avec Draco et les blagues à ses parrains (Lucius et Severus) et marraine (Narcissa).

Elle grandit rapidement, bien plus vite que Draco, car le temps s'écoulait plus rapidement dans le Monde d'Avalon, que l'on peut considérer comme étant une autre dimension, comme la plupart es royaumes, que dans le monde humain, où vivait celui-ci. Elle réussit avec succès et les plus hauts honneurs tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Elle obtint le nombre maximal de BUSEs et d'ASPICs avec les plus hautes notes (O+) et les félicitations du jury, à Salem. Elle passa ensuite deux ans à l'USS (Université Sorcière de Salem, la seule qui existait par ailleurs), afin de parfaire ses connaissances, et d'où elle sortit, avec également tous les honneurs.

Bien qu'elle soit juste et sage, Katia était également une terrible tueuse, surnommée Astarté, la déesse égyptienne, tout comme elle, guerrière au caractère bien trempée, rompue au maniement des armes et des techniques d'attaque. Grande amazone, maîtrisant les éléments du feu et de l'eau, elle est habile tant avec des lames qu'avec des poisons, une baguette ou à mains nues. Tuant sans pitié quiconque maltraitait volontairement des enfants. Elle n'oublia pas les Dursley, se promettant de leur rendre une visite prochainement, si Dumbledore ou les Potter ne faisaient pas d'effort pour aller chercher une certaine petite fille pour sa rentrée à Poudlard. Servant la justice et non la vengeance, elle tuait, mais ne torturait pas. Jamais, sauf pour soutirer des informations, et encore. Elle préférait laisser cela aux elfes noirs, avec qui elle participait de temps en temps à des raids sur des sorciers menaçant le royaume.

Elle n'oublia pas non plus Tom, son tout premier ami, appréciant leurs conversations toujours plus intéressantes et enrichissantes au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait. Elle cherchait par ailleurs un moyen de l'aider à retrouver sa forme d'origine, se servant pour cela, des grandes bibliothèques d'Avalon.

* * *

On était le 21 juin 1991, elle avait quinze ans, en paraissait 20 grâce à sa capacité de métamorphage, et attendait debout devant les grilles du château de Poudlard qu'on l'amène au bureau du directeur pour un entretien afin de savoir si elle serait acceptée.

* * *


	11. Chapter 9

L'erreur de Dumbledore

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

* * *

21 juin 1991, 13h00, Poudlard, bureau du directeur…

- "Je lis ici, miss, que vous êtes diplômée du collège de Salem et de l'USS avec les plus hautes notes et les félicitations du jury. Si vous me permettez cette question, pourquoi vouloir venir ici ? Je suis certain que vous seriez acceptée n'importe où ailleurs, avec bien plus d'avantages, il me semble."

- "J'ai mes raisons, mais disons simplement que je suis ici, « en stage ». Je dois prouver que je suis « apte » aux miens, et c'est ainsi que je le pourrai."

- "Seriez-vous en train de me dire que vous appartenez à un autre peuple."

- "Je dirais plutôt… un autre monde…"

- "Hum... je vois... Vous serait-il possible de prendre quelqu'un comme apprenti, une jeune fille tout à fait charmante et puissante, si j'ose... Ce serait une de nos futurs élèves... Jade Potter…"

- "Je vous arrête tout de suite, monsieur. Il nous est impossible d'enseigner nos secrets à des étrangers. Jamais le conseil de l'acceptera. De plus, j'ai déjà un apprenti."

- "Tant pis. Etes-vous sûre de ne pas vouloir une tasse de thé ? Ou un bonbon au citron peut-être ?"

- "Non merci, je supporte mal les nourritures terrestres." (Et je ne voudrais surtout pas m'empoisonner avec tes machins qui sentent le véritasérum à une lieue à la ronde.)

- "Ce ne sera-t-il pas un problème à la rentrée ?"

- "Non, absolument pas. Je me débrouillerais comme je l'ai fait à Salem."

- "OK. Bien que le conseil d'administration de l'école ait déjà donné son accord, je vous annonce que vous êtes le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Mr. Dratnepres, votre assistant. Vous devrez nous faire parvenir vos plans de cours, ainsi que les livres avant le 31 juillet afin que nous puissions envoyer leurs listes aux élèves."

- "Merci, monsieur. Ce sera fait." (Se levant, s'approchant de la porte, puis se retournant) "Au fait monsieur, pourriez-vous informer les autres professeurs que je ne supporte pas que l'on me touche, moi ou mes familiers, ou que l'on m'appelle par mon prénom sans mon accord ? Ceci est considéré comme une injure dans mon monde, qui doit être puni par un duel. Je me suis fait avoir la première fois que je suis allée à Salem, et le pauvre n'a pas compris ce qu'il se passait qu'il était déjà à l'infirmerie."

- "Euh…" (Déglutissement) "Très bien, je les informerais. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, miss Romanov."

- "Vous aussi, monsieur." (Sortant de la pièce) "Au revoir." (Et puisses-tu t'étouffer avec un de tes maudits bonbons !)

* * *


	12. Chapter 10

L'erreur de Dumbledore**

* * *

**

Chapitre 10 :

* * *

21 juin 1991, 17h00, Manoir Malefoy, Salon…

…

Les deux portes du salon s'ouvrirent violemment ensemble pour cogner butter contre les tables recouvertes de bibelots, d'assez bon goût, il faut l'admettre, alors que Katia pénétrai dans la pièce et rejoignait les deux hommes affalés sur les divans, un verre d'alcool à la main.

- "Coucou les mecs ! Vous avez devant vous la nouvelle prof de DCFM de Poudlard !"

- "Alors là, bravo ! Mes félicitations !"

- "Faut pas pousser quand même Sev, je l'ai présentée au conseil d'administration avant. Elle était d'hors et déjà acceptée !"

- "Oui, mais quand même, Lucius ! Elle a survécu à l'affreux monstre aux bonbons au citron fou, sénile et machiavélique…"

- "C'est bon Sev, je crois qu'on a compris. Où sont les autres au fait ?"

- "Hum, Narcissa est chez une amie, Sirius et Lor sont partis en amoureux, à croire qu'ils sont toujours en lune de miel, ces deux-là ! Draco est chez son copain Blaise Zabbini, le vampire venu d'Italie, tu sais… Severus et moi sommes ici avec toi… Et Sal, aucune idée. Tu devrais lui mettre une laisse à celui-là."

- "Je préfère laisser Sev s'en charger…"

- "Mouis… Bonne idée !" (sourires machiavéliques sur les visages de Katia et Lucius).

- "Eh ! Comment ça ! Je ne comprends pas…"

- "Voyons, Sev, tu rougis à chaque fois qu'il est proche de toi. Tu bégaies et tu perds tous tes moyens… Tu es amoureux de lui. Ne dis pas le contraire !"

- "Pas la peine d'essayer de nier, Sev. Oncle Luce a parfaitement raison pour une fois."

- "Comment ça pour une fois !"

- "On a très bien vu votre petit manège." (En ignorant l'interruption, elle continue). "Même Papa l'a vu, c'est pour dire."

- "Et comme vous n'avez pas l'air de vouloir vous bouger, il faut bien que l'on s'en charge. Parce que c'est pas pour dire, mais Sal, à par essayer de te mettre mal à l'aise, il fait pas grand-chose !"

- "Il n'est pas intéressé par moi…" bougonna Sev.

- "Mais si, mais si Sevinouchet chéri. Tu as d'autres bêtises à nous sortir ? En attendant, je boirais bien un coup. T'aurais pas de la vodka dans un coin, Luce ?"

- "Si, je dois avoir ça… DOBBY !"

Une petite créature haute comme un lutin, verdâtre et aux longues oreilles, un elfe de maison quoi , apparut.

- "Oui, maître ? Dobby peut aider ?"

- "Ramène-nous de la vodka et un verre !"

- "Oui, maître."

Quelques instants après, une bouteille de vodka apparut avec un verre sur la table.

- "Dobby peut-il faire autre chose ?"

- "Merci, Dobby, tu peux partir."

Alors qu'il disparaissait, Katia se servit un verre qu'elle vida d'un coup avant de s'en resservir un autre.

- "Eh ! Doucement ! Si jamais Sirius apprends ça, il me tuera !"

- "Mais non ! Et puis j'ai besoin de ça avec toutes les vapeurs de véritasérum que j'ai respiré chez le vieux fou…"

- "Comment ça ?"

- "Mouais, il en met une tonne dans ses tasses de thé et ses bonbons au citron. Et avec mon odorat, je m'en suis pris plein la gueule."

- "Langage !"

- "Ouais, c'est ça Luce !"

- "Comment va Tom ?"

-"Bien, il s'ennuie. En tout cas, il est beaucoup moins fatigué depuis que j'ai trouvé ce vieux rituel. Il a décidé de s'installer dans la Chambre des Secrets pendant l'année scolaire, je crois..."

- "Mais comment va-t-il venir?"

- "Un sorcier en Albanie a gentiment accepté de lui servir d'hôte pour le voyage..."

- "Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises..."

- "Il me semble qu'il essayait de voler la pierre philosophale avec son nouveau toutou..."

- "Il ne changera jamais..."

- "En tout cas, c'est le début de la fin pour les Potter et Dumbledore."

- "J'ai appris que les Potter avaient eu d'autres enfants… un garçon de 8ans, un autre de 7ans et une fille de 6ans."

- "Je n'en ai jamais rien su…"

- "Peut-être que le vieux fou ne te fait plus confiance…"

- "Je pense plutôt que les trois derniers sont oubliés et négligés, Lucius. Ce serait tout à fait dans leur style."

- "D'autres enfants à sauver."

- "Et on a encore à vérifier chez les Dursley."

- "On fait quoi avec eux, d'ailleurs ?"

- "On attend. Potter est censé aller chercher la petite Elena. Si personne ne se bouge, le premier septembre, on leur fait leur fête et on balance tout ça au public, avec Potter et Dumby en accusés.

S'ils se bougent, on leur fait quand même exploser la vérité en pleine face. S'ils se bougent et ne punissent pas les Dursley, on s'occupe d'eux."

- Accepteras-tu de t'écarter de tes principes ?"

- "Pour eux, je peux bien faire une exception, non ?"

- "Trinquons ! A la torture et à la mort de ces imbéciles que sont ces connards de moldus, ce vieux fous séniles et ces traîtres à leur sang !"

- "Que leur chute soit douloureuse et irrévocable !"

« Tchin' »

* * *


	13. Chapter 11

L'Erreur de Dumbledore

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

* * *

…

Juin se finit, Juillet passa, Août était sur le point de se terminer…

La vie s'écoulait doucement entre blagues, plaisanteries, meurtres, shopping, tortures, réunions de professeurs, altercations avec des imbéciles…

La routine, quoi !

* * *

…

27 août 1981, chemin de Traverse, magasin d'Ollivander…

La petite cloche au-dessus de la porte sonna lorsque deux personnes entrèrent dans la petite boutique silencieuse et poussiéreuse aux nombreuses étagères remplies. Le vieil homme sortit de l'arrière boutique, se dirigeant tranquillement vers ses clients.

- Bonjour, Madame, Monsieur Malefoy si je ne m'abuse. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Miss. Nous voudrions une baguette pour le jeune homme, ainsi qu'une autre pour moi-même.

- Très bien. Alors que le mètre ruban s'activait autour de Drago, Mr Ollivander demanda : Puis-je voir votre ancienne baguette ?

- Elle a été cassée et j'utilise un bâton de pouvoir depuis ma sortie de l'USS, mais une baguette serait préférable pour enseigner à de jeunes sorciers.

- Nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, hein ? On dit que ce poste est maudit. Mais vous qui sortez de l'USS n'aurez certainement aucun problème. Allant chercher quelques baguettes au fond du magasin, il revint et les fit essayez à Draco. Par qui a été fabriqué votre bâton de pouvoir ?

- Moi-même, sous la surveillance de mon maître. Ainsi je puis être sûre qu'il m'est parfaitement accordé.

- Excellent, peu de gens le savent ou sont capables de le faire. Vous ferez des grandes choses, miss.

- Si je puis me permettre, vous devriez peut-être lui laisser essayer de la chercher par lui-même parmi les rayons. Votre boutique ne sera bientôt plus réparable. Il ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes, puisque j'ai commencé à lui apprendre les bases de la magie. Dommage que cela ne soit plus enseigné à Poudlard !

- Il est vrai que le monde sorcier a perdu beaucoup… bien, Mr Malefoy, je vous laisse trouver votre baguette. Je suppose que vous souhaitez faire pareil, miss ?

- Non, en fait, Mr Malefoy a passé une commande pour moi : bois d'ébène et de mallorne, arbre d'or elfique, 42, 75 cm, avec un cœur composé de mon sang, d'une écaille de dragon d'argent,

- …, venin de basilic et plume de phénix, dans un noyau de mitril. Vous ne faites rien comme tout le monde, Miss Katarina Romanov, ou devrais-je dire Elena Potter.

- Je vois que le conseil vous a mis au courant. Mais Elena Potter n'existe plus.

- Bien entendu. Je vais vous chercher votre commande, Miss Romanov.

- Pourriez-vous ajouter deux étuis à baguettes, s'il vous plaît ? Les plus performantes.

- Mais bien entendu, fit-il en revenant avec les objets qu'il déposa sur le comptoir. Il ouvrit la boîte et présenta à sa cliente, une magnifique baguette. La meilleure jamais fabriquée dans toute ma carrière ! Les étuis sont ensorcelés afin d'annuler les effets d'un experlliamus ou d'un accio sur la baguette. Accroché au poignet, elle est invisible et facilement attrapable avec un minimum d'entraînement. De plus, les baguettes deviennent incassables. Une fois mises dans l'étui, elles ne peuvent plus s'enlever. Ceux sont les étuis conçus spécialement pour le peuple d'Avalon. Les aurors du ministère n'en ont pas d'aussi performants.

- Excellent !

Quelques temps après, Katia paya les 47 Gallions demandés. Baguette de 33,75 cm en bois d'ébène avec un noyau composé d'un crin de licorne et d'un ventricule de dragon fut prise finalement pour Drago.

Ils sortirent alors, après un « au revoir » dans la rue bondée de monde avant la rentrée scolaire.

- Où doit-on aller maintenant ?

- Hum… nous avons les robes, la baguette, Maman est partie chercher les affaires de potions ainsi que le télescope, Papa et Sev sont allés régler des affaires dans l'allée des embrumes, … il ne nous reste donc que les livres !

- Bien, allons-y ! Les autres nous y retrouverons.

- Tu crois que je pourrais convaincre mon père d'emmener mon balai à Poudlard. C'est vraiment injuste que les premières années n'y aient pas le droit ! Je suis sûr que Potter aura l'autorisation !

- Peut-être. Tu sais voler, toi, mais les sangs-de-bourbes, ainsi que certains sang-mêlés en sont incapables. Ce serait trop dangereux ! Mais tu peux toujours essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch cette année…

- C'est interdit…

- Non, il est interdit d'avoir un balai, pour les premières années, pas de jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. De plus j'ai entendu que la place d'attrapeur était libre cette année à Serpentard… tu as les capacités…

- Mouais… Katia ! Tes oreilles ! Elles redeviennent pointues !

Touchant le bout de ses oreilles, elle s'exclama :

- Oh ! C'est vraiment agaçant ! Je n'arrive vraiment pas à garder ma concentration sur mon pouvoir de métamorphage ! Je finis toujours par revenir à ma véritable apparence !

- Moi, je l'aime bien !

- Oui, moi aussi. Mais que crois-tu que ces imbéciles d'humains diraient si ils voyaient une elfe ? (Note : donc la véritable apparence de Katia est celle d'une elfe ! )

- Mouais, on est arrivé.

Ils entrèrent dans la librairie Fleury & Botts, choisirent les livres demandés, plus quelques autres qui paraissaient intéressants. Ils furent rejoints par Lucius, Narcissa et Severus, quand ils payèrent.

- Coucou Papa, je pourrais amener quand même mon balai à l'école s'il te plaît ! Et comment fera-t-on pour Nephtys et Sokaris ?

- Très simple, tu ne peux les garder avec toi, car Dumbledore ne l'acceptera jamais. Avec Katia nous en avons déjà discuté : Severus ne peut pas puisque le vieux fou s'amuse à pénétrer chez lui comme ça lui chante, donc Katia les gardera avec ton balai dans l'appartement qu'elle partage avec Sal.

- Ouais ! Génial ! L'autre débile ne pourra pas vous déranger alors ! Trop cool !

- Au fait, as-tu vu récemment Tom, Katia ?

- Tommy ? Tu sais Sev, il me fait vraiment peur sur ce coup-là. Il refuse de me dire où il est, dans qui, et quels sont ces projets, à part qu'il veut cette fichue pierre. Il va finir par faire une grosse bêtise ! Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'est pas loin.

S'apprêtant à sortir, ils croisèrent toutes les familles Weasley et Potter, sauf les trois derniers enfants de ceux-ci. A croire qu'ils n'existaient pas ! Une altercation eut lieue, qui fut calmée par Katia, bien qu'elle est très envie d'étriper les Potter et leur putain de fille, qui clamait qu'elle était la meilleure et que ses plus jeunes frères et sœurs étaient des erreurs de la nature ! L'aînée était complètement ignorée, comme si elle n'avait jamais existée.

Les deux groupes finirent par partir chacun de leur côté, un petit carnet noir glissé dans l'un des livres usagés d'occasion d'une petite fille rousse, allant à Poudlard avec un an d'avance, car meilleure amie et plus grande fan de la « survivante »… On se demande d'ailleurs comment cela a pu être accepté, quand on sait que cela a été refusé pour le jeune Drago, qui avait bien plus d'avance…

* * *


	14. Chapter 12

L'erreur de Dumbledore**

* * *

**

Chapitre 12:**

* * *

**…

1er septembre, 19h00, Poudlard, Grande Salle…

…

Les Professeurs étaient tous présents à leur table, sauf Minerva MacGonagall, quand les élèves commencèrent à affluer dans la salle et à s'asseoir aux tables de leur maison respective. Quand tous furent installés, les doubles portes s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître la directrice adjointe, suivie des nouveaux élèves en rang deux par deux. Les nouveaux premières années semblaient effrayés par tous les regards posés sur eux, émerveillés par le plafond magique ou anxieux de leur futur répartition. Une fois tous arrivés devant la table des professeurs, la directrice adjointe installa un tabouret à quatre pieds, sur lequel elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier, râpé, sale, rapiécé.

Soudain celui-ci se mit à chanter. Une chanson sur les qualités des quatre maisons. Puis, à la fin, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau.

Le professeur MacGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettre le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence Abbot, Hannah!

A la table des professeurs, trois d'entre eux, assis côte à côte, chuchotaient doucement, observant un jeune garçon blond attendant parmi les nouveaux d'un air assuré.

Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret.

- POUFSOUFFLE! Cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir, parmi les autres étudiants de Poufsouffle.

Alors que les trois professeurs regardaient d'un air ennuyé, Susan Bones être envoyé à Poufsouffle, Terry Boot à Serdaigle et Hermione Granger à Gryffondor, entre autres, ils prêtèrent bien plus d'attention, lorsque le professeur MacGonagall annonça:

- Malefoy, Drago!

Drago s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le tabouret. Dès que le chapeau lui eut frôlé la tête, le chapeau s'écria:

- SERPENTARD!

La mine satisfaite, et après un sourire partagé avec nos trois professeurs, il alla rejoindre ses amis Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient été envoyés à Serpentard, eux aussi.

Le professeur appela quelques élèves, puis arriva à:

- Potter, Jade!

Lorsque Jade sortit du rang, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle.

- Elle a bien dit Potter?

- _La_ Jade Potter?

Avant que le chapeau lui tombe devant les yeux en la plongeant dans le noir absolu, Jade eut le temps de voir les têtes qui se tendaient pour mieux la regarder, nourrissant son besoin d'être admirée.

- Hum, ce n'est pas facile, dit une petite voix à son oreille. C'est même très difficile. Je vois une grande paresse en dépit de qualités intellectuelles moyennes et pas tant que ça de courage. Les Potter sont pourtant réputé pour leur grand courage. Il n'y a aucun talent et… ho! ho! ma fille, tu es avide d'ambition, de pouvoir et de célébrité, voilà qui est très intéressant… Voyons où vais-je te mettre?

- Mets moi à Gryffondor ou je te ferais brûler, maudit chapeau…

- Bien, bien… mais sache que tu n'es qu'une sale petite imbécile pourrie et gâté par ses parents, égoïste, hypocrite et indigne, qui méprise ses frères et ses sœurs. Les autres ne voient peut-être pas clair dans ton jeu, mais moi, je suis capable de lire au plus profond de ton âme!

GRYFFONDOR!

Jade entendit le dernier mot résonner dans la Grande Salle. Elle ôta ce maudit chapeau imbécile à la con, de son avis, et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor, les poings serrés de colère et de haine contre ce putain de chapeau qui avait osé la critiquer. Elle devra en parler à sa mère après le repas. Enfin la répartition termina avec les deux derniers Weasley envoyés à Gryffondor.

Le professeur roula son parchemin et emporta le Choixpeau. Albus Dumbledore se leva ensuite, le visage rayonnant, les bras largement ouverts. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait lui faire plus grand plaisir que de voir tous les élèves rassemblés devant lui.

- Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici: Nigaud! Grasdouble! Bizarre! Pinson! Je vous remercie!

Et il se rassit. A la table des professeurs nos trois profs grimaçaient devant la folie du directeur. Alors que les plats de nourritures apparaissaient sur les tables, Katia piochant un lemba dans le panier posé entre elle et Sal, commença une discussion avec sa voisine.

- Lily Potter, c'est ça? Professeur d'Histoire?

- Oui, et vous êtes avec votre ami, les nouveaux professeurs de défense? J'espère que vous serez plus résistants que les précédents. Ils paraient qu'ils étaient assez nuls.

- C'est votre première année?

- Oui, je suis venue avec ma fille.

- Il m'a semblé avoir entendue dire que vous aviez d'autres enfants. Les plus jeunes viennent-ils habiter avec vous? Alors que sa voisine palissait de plus en plus, elle continua: Et l'héritière des Potter, Elena Potter, me semble-t-il, pourquoi n'est-elle pas là? Je pensais qu'elle serait avec vous ou avec sa sœur afin d'apprendre son rôle.

- Elle a souhaité habité avec ma sœur afin de faire des études moldues, et les plus jeunes sont à Godric's Hollow, avec mon époux.

- Vraiment, je croyais qu'il aurait été du devoir de votre aînée d'honorer le nom des Potter en allant dans une prestigieuse école de Sorcellerie. Et votre mari, a-t-il vraiment le temps de s'occuper de vos enfants avec son travail d'auror?

- Chérie, laisse-là respirer! L'interrompit Sal, en lui mettant une main sur le bras. Tu vas finir par l'étouffer avec toutes tes questions! Mais il est vrai que l'on peut se demander pourquoi une femme choisit de suivre une de ses enfants, abandonnant les 3 plus jeunes et laissant son héritière se déshonorer chez des moldus. A moins que tout cela ne soit fait que pour les ignorer, et de favoriser et chuchoter une gamine assez grande pour s'occuper seule.

- Je ne vous permets pas…

- Quoi! De mettre en doute vos capacités à élever des enfants, Potter! Ironisa Severus.

- Cessez, s'écria le directeur.

- Et vous monsieur le directeur, comment pouvez-vous accepter que l'héritière d'une des grandes familles sorcières soit laissé avec des moldus.

- Je respecte son choix.

- Si c'est ça, j'irais moi-même la chercher! Professeur MacGonagall, si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Emmenant la femme avec elle, elle se dirigea vers les portes de la Grande Salle où elle s'arrêta un instant, attendant que Drago la rejoigne. Ils sortirent alors, et marchèrent vers la sortie de l'école.

- Pourquoi, diable, emmenez-vous un élève avec vous, un nouvel élève, de surcroît?

- Il se trouve que Drago est mon apprenti et qu'il se doit de me suivre. De plus, il a facilement le niveau d'un troisième année.

Atteignant en-dehors des barrières, elle prit la main de Drago et de Minerva, et transplana au 4 Privet Drive. Arrivant sur le perron de la maison, Katia sonna à la porte. Quelques instants après, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un gros cachalot rose avec une perruque blonde.

…

* * *


	15. Chapter 13

L'erreur de Dumbledore**

* * *

**

Chapitre 13:**

* * *

**

…

1er septembre, 20h15, 4 Privet Drive …

_… _

_Atteignant en-dehors des barrières, elle prit la main de Drago et de Minerva, et transplana au 4 Privet Drive. Arrivant sur le perron de la maison, Katia sonna à la porte. Quelques instants après, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un gros cachalot rose avec une perruque blonde. _

…

- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine de chips, qu'il bouffait.

- Nous voudrions parler à Mr et Mme Dursley, sont-ils là ? répondit Minerva MacGonagall.

- Papa, y a des gens qui veulent te voir !

De lourds pas d'éléphants se firent entendre, et l'on vit apparaître la version adulte et moustachue du précédent cachalot.

- Que voulez-vous ?

Heureusement Katia avait pris soin de changer leurs vêtements avant de sonner.

- Bonjour Mr Dursley. Nous serions peut-être mieux à l'intérieur pour parler. Et sur ce, elle l'écarta d'une impulsion magique, et entra dans la maison, suivie par Drago et Minerva. Ils retrouvèrent dans le salon le cachalot et Mme Dursley affalés sur les fauteuils devant la télévision. Mr Dursley reprit ses esprits, ferma la porte et les rejoignit.

- Je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation d'entrer, gronda-t-il.

- Nous n'en avons pas besoin, espèce de stupide moldu ! Déclara Drago.

- Vous … vous … vous êtes de ces monstres… sortez de ma maison !

- Taisez-vous imbécile ! Ou je vous change en crapaud ! S'exclama Katia, s'attirant l'attention de tous les membres de cette maison. Dites-nous où est Elena Potter !

- Il n'y a pas de Potter, ici !

- Très bien, alors vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je visite la maison ! Dit Minerva. Drago?

Sur ce, ils sortirent de la pièce tous deux et montèrent les escaliers, tandis que Katia surveillait les moldus. Quelques instants, plus tard, ils revinrent en n'ayant trouvé personne.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas ! Il est difficile de trouver une personne assassinée il y a 3ans qui a été balancée par-dessus un pont à plus de 70 km d'ici, n'est-ce pas Mr Dursley ?

- Comment ? s'exclama Minerva.

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard. En attendant, vous devriez plutôt aller voir dans le placard sous l'escalier !

- Très bien. Sortant de la pièce et ouvrant la porte du placard, elle poussa un cri.

- Ca va barder pour vous, Dursley ! Le professeur MacGonagall n'est pas une personne à mettre en colère! Je doute pouvoir l'empêcher de vous mettre en pièce.

Katia sortit alors un téléphone portable, qu'elle ouvrit et y composa un numéro. Un téléphone semblable se mit à sonner à plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans la Grande Salle, d'une école de sorcellerie plus précisément.

_- Oui ? _

- Sal, C'est Katia. J'ai besoin d'une équipe d'auror, de médicomages, d'un avocat et d'un journaliste, immédiatement! J'ai deux enfants blessés gravement, et une sorcière près à mettre en pièce trois putains de moldus.

_- OK ! Je m'en charge immédiatement ! _

- Sal ?

_- Oui ? _

- Préviens mon arrière grand-père!

_- Ok ! _

Elle referma son portable. Et se tourna vers Drago,

- Surveille les, mais ne les torture pas. En tout cas pas avant l'arrivée des aurors.

- Bien chef, fit Drago, en mimant un salut militaire, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Minerva les rejoignit alors, et Drago commença une discussion avec elle sur les différentes tortures qu'ils pourraient faire subir à ces monstres. D'abord déconcertée, puis voyant les visages terrifiés des Dursley, elle rentra dans son jeu. Pendant ce temps, Katia se dirigea vers le placard, où elle découvrit deux enfants d'environ 7ans, brisés, cassés. Elle les fit léviter dans le salon, puis les installa sur des lits de camps, plutôt confortables, qu'elle fit apparaître.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les aurors arrivèrent dans la maison, avec deux médicomages, un avocat, un membre du MagenMagot et une journaliste, Rita Skeeter, qui se fit houspiller par les autres en raison de ses affreux articles. Katia intervint alors

- Au lieu de vous disputer, vous pourriez peut-être vous intéresser à pourquoi vous êtes là. De plus, c'est moi qui ai demandé la présence d'un journaliste. Et je suis sûre que Mme Skeeter écrira son article en écrivant que la vérité, et en omettant rien.

- Bien, acquiesça à contrecœur, celui qui paraissait être le chef des aurors. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

- Je suis Katia Romanov, et voici Minerva MacGonagall, ainsi que Drago Malefoy, mon apprenti. Nous sommes toutes deux professeurs à Poudlard. Lorsque nous avons appris que l'héritière des Potter n'entrait pas à l'école cette année, nous avons décidé de lui rendre visite afin de l'emmener. Nous sommes donc venus chez son oncle et sa tante, où sa mère a déclaré qu'elle résidait. En arrivant, nous avons rencontré Mr et Mme Dursley et leur fils, qui nous ont déclaré ne connaître aucun Potter. Minerva est donc allée visiter la maison, sans la trouver. Par contre nous avons découvert ces deux enfants allongés ici, dans cet état dans le placard sous l'escalier. J'ai donc demandé à un ami de prendre les mesures nécessaires.

D'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre des Dursley avant que vous n'arriviez, est qu'Elena Potter aurait été abandonnée ici à l'âge de 15 mois par ses parents et le professeur Dumbledore. Depuis elle aurait été affamée, battue, torturée, violée vendue à d'autres moldus, traitée comme un elfe de maison, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assassinée à l'âge de 8 ans environ et son corps balancé par-dessus un pont, à plus d'une soixantaine de kilomètres d'ici. Les deux enfants ici présents auraient été ramassés dans la rue, et auraient subi le même traitement que la petite Elena depuis 3ans environ.

Je demande donc que justice soit rendue contre les Dursley, pour maltraitance, sous-nutrition, viol, proxénétisme, torture envers des enfants et contre les Potter et Albus Dumbledore pour complicité de viol, maltraitance, sous-nutrition, proxénétisme, torture envers ces mêmes enfants, ainsi qu'abandon, de l'enfant Elena Potter, ainsi que tentative de meurtre pour les 3 familles. Je propose que ces deux enfants soient soignés à l'infirmerie de Poudlard sous la surveillance de médicomages externes et de la protection d'aurors, afin d'éviter les foules et les journalistes, qu'un traitement à Ste Mangouste ne saurait qu'entraîner.

- D'accord, mais pourquoi des aurors et des médicomages externes pour les surveiller ?

- Disons que je ne fais guère confiance aux Potter et à Dumbledore depuis que j'ai découvert ceci.

- Bien. Répondit enfin le chef des aurors.

- Cela veut-il dire qu'Elena Potter est morte, miss ? demanda l'avocat.

- Elena est morte le 21 mai 1989, et a été ressuscité le même jour après avoir été recueillie par Avalon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Avalon ? Demanda le membre du MagenMagot, Amélia Bones

- Une communauté de créatures magiques, exclus par les sorciers. Ce sont eux qui l'ont sauvée et ils en ont fait une des leurs depuis.

- C'est pourquoi vous êtes venus depuis Poudlard ? demanda un des aurors.

- Non, je ne l'ai su que lorsque j'ai appelé mon ami. Celui-ci sachant où j'étais et quelles avaient été mes découvertes, m'informa de l'état d'Elena Potter.

- Bien, nous allons emmener ces moldus en cellule. Nous vous appellerons pour le procès.

- L'auror Nymphadora Tonks va vous accompagner à Poudlard.

Les autres aurors partirent avec les moldus, de même que l'avocat et l'un des deux médicomages qui devait passer à Ste Mangouste avant de les rejoindre à Poudlard. Les personnes restantes soient Katia, Minerva, Drago, la médicomage Medecina Sunnjôn, Nymphadora Tonks, Amélia Bones et Rita Skeeter, ainsi que les deux pauvres gamins, furent transportées par portoloin à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Mme Pomfresh mise au courant, attribua la salle à côté de l'infirmerie aux deux enfants, et proposa son aide. Elle fut alors chargée d'amener différentes potions.

Bones, Skeeter, suivirent MacGonagall à son bureau, où elles se reposèrent. Rita commença son article, qu'elle finirait plus tard, elle avait besoin de connaître les dommages subis par les enfants. Drago quant à lui fut charger d'aller rejoindre le professeur Rogue, à l'aide d'une carte magique de Poudlard afin d'aller dormir.

Medecina Sunnjôn et Katia qui avait des connaissances médicales, commencèrent à soigner les petits sous la surveillance de Nymphadora Tonks. Les enfants souffraient de multiples blessures internes et externes, brûlures, déchirures et d'infections assez graves. Les deux enfants, une fille et un garçon, étaient des jumeaux âgés d'environ 7ans. Mais une découverte surprenante se fit: ils avaient été … mordus par des vampires et des loups-garous, simultanément, paraissait-il, car les inconvénients comme ne pas pouvoir sortir sous le soleil ou se transformer les nuits de pleine lune, n'existaient pas.

Après plusieurs heures de soins, Katia partit rejoindre le professeur MacGonagall dans son bureau. Peu de temps après être arrivée, le directeur arriva aux nouvelles avec James et Lily Potter.

* * *


	16. Chapter 14

L'erreur de Dumbledore**

* * *

**

Chapitre 14 :**

* * *

**

…

2 septembre, 01h40, 4 Privet Drive …

…

_Après plusieurs heures de soins, Katia partit rejoindre le professeur MacGonagall dans son bureau. Peu de temps après être arrivée, le directeur arriva aux nouvelles avec James et Lily Potter._

…

- Bonsoir mesdames, dit d'un ton poli Dumbledore.

- Professeur Dumbledore, répondit Amélia Bones. Bien, Minerva, Katia. Nous vous reverrons demain, je pense. Sur ce, elle partit entraînant Rita Skeeter avec elle.

- Alors, avez-vous trouvé Elena Potter ? demanda le directeur.

- Pourquoi nous poser la question, alors que vous connaissez parfaitement la réponse ? Et ce n'est pas la peine de prendre un air étonné ! Les barrières de protection que vous avez placées au-dessus du 4 Privet Drive indiquaient que vous saviez tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur !

- Quoi ! S'exclama Minerva, choquée et indignée. Voulez vous dire qu'il savait tout ?

- Mais bien entendu. Reste à savoir s'il a partagé ses informations avec les parents…

- Quelles informations ? demanda soupçonneux l'auror Potter.

- Outre qu'Elena Potter ne vivait plus dans cette maison depuis plus de 3 ans ? Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Toutes les infos vous seront fournies demain, si mon amie fait bien son travail.

- Votre ami ? Quel ami ?

- Vous saurez ceci demain, avec le reste du monde. Maintenant, si vous permettez, il est tard et j'ai des cours à donner demain matin, tout comme mes collègues. Bonne nuit Minerva.

- Bonne nuit, Katia.

Sortant du bureau de sa collègue, elle entraîna les autres à sortir également. Puis coupant tout début de conversation, elle partit à ses appartements afin d'y prendre un peu de sommeil. C'est-à-dire se mettre en transe de méditation, afin de détendre tout son corps.

Quand elle rentra dans le salon, elle y trouva Sal et Severus en pleine discussion. C'est-à-dire qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux assis sur les canapés face à face à 3 mètres de distance se regardant en chien de faïence, à attendre que l'autre parle. Sal avait un petit sourire sarcastique, tandis que Sev ne montrait aucune émotion quelconque. Deux vraies statues !

Quand est-ce qu'ils comprendront qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ? Ils ont beau être très intelligent, en ce qui concerne les affaires de cœur, il n'y a pas plus borné et stupide. Mais Sirius avait finit par se déclarer et se marier avec celle qu'il aimait ! Et pourtant lui aussi, c'était un cas !

Histoire de les aider un peu, elle les envoya d'un coup de baguette dans la chambre de Sal, sans leurs vêtements, bien entendu, qui restèrent sur les banquettes, avec impossibilité d'en sortir jusqu'au matin. Elle prit également soin que les armoires et tiroirs de la chambre restent bloqués et que toutes les affaires soient rangées à l'intérieur. Ce ne serait pas rigolo sinon. Avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, elle leur lança un « bonne nuit » qui résonna dans tout l'appartement.

Le lendemain,

La rumeur s'était propagée parmi tout Poudlard. Drago l'avait raconté à ses amis, qui l'avaient dit au reste des Serpentards, qui l'avaient dit aux Serdaigles, qui l'avaient dit aux Poufsouffles et aux Gryffondors. Ainsi tout le monde était au courant dès le premier cours de la matinée.

Les Potter avaient abandonnés leur fille aînée, qui était la véritable Survivante, chez des monstres moldus, qui la torturèrent.

Ceux-ci ne furent pas très bien accueillis quand ils vinrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Surtout quand les hiboux distribuèrent le courrier, et plus particulièrement la Gazette du Sorcier. En effet, Rita Skeeter avait écrit un article bien juteux, avec plusieurs interviews de ceux qui allèrent chez les Dursleys. Et Dumbledore ne fut pas oublié dans l'affaire.

* * *

La vengeance d'Elena Potter, dite Katarina Marievna Romanov, ne faisait que commencer !

* * *

Voilà pourquoi il ne fallait jamais, jamais, chercher des noises à Astartée !

* * *


	17. Chapter 15

L'erreur de Dumbledore

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

* * *

La cloche sonna indiquant la fin du petit déjeuner. Les élèves et les professeurs quittèrent alors la Grande Salle, se rendant à leurs salles de classe respectives.

Le premier cours de Jade Potter et de ses groupies (Ronald Weasley n'est pas vraiment une fille, mais là on s'en fout un peu. Donc lorsque je dirais « les groupies » (au féminin), souvenez-vous que cela comprend AUSSI la belette Ron !), étant potions, ceux-ci se rendirent dans les cachots en traînant les pieds t maugréant après une certaine « chauve-souris graisseuse et dépressive des cachots », je cite.

2 septembre. 8h, salle de potions.

Alors que les animaux qui flottaient dans des bocaux de formol alignés le long des murs qui rendaient l'endroit encore plus effrayant que ce n'était possible, le professeur Rogue commença l'appel, ayant repris ses esprits depuis le matin, où Katia n'avait eu de cesse de l'embêter pour savoir comment s'était déroulé le reste de sa nuit. J'espère qu'elle va se trouver quelqu'un d'autre à embêter, assez rapidement. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au nom de Jade, il fit une pause.

- Ah oui, dit-il. Jade Potter. Notre nouvelle… célébrité… qui a usurpé son nom.

A ce moment, Drago et ses amis, Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle, Blaise Zabbini et Théodore Nott ricanèrent. Severus finit de faire l'appel et releva sa tête, et commença à s'adresser à ses élèves sur la présentation des cours de potions.

- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais dont on entendait chaque mot. Le silence était total. Seulement entrecoupé de quelques ricanements venant du groupe de la pseudo survivante.

Ayant fini son entrée en matière, Rogue dit soudain :

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit, insolente Jade Potter, alors que la main d'une certaine Hermione Granger se levait à toute vitesse.

- Apparemment, la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie. Surtout quand celle-ci est fausse.

- Essayons encore. Où iriez vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?

Hermione avait de nouveau, la main levée, tandis que Drago et ses amis étaient secoués d'un fou rire.

- Potter, reprit Severus. Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

- Je ne sais pas et je m'en fous complètement, Servilus ! Mais je crois qu'Hermione a très envie de répondre à vos questions stupides !

Il y eut quelques rires chez les gryffondors, alors que les serpentards paraissaient furieux envers cette sale garce ! Severus n'avait pas l'air content, loin de là.

- Asseyez-vous ! Lança-t-il à Hermione qui s'était levée. Votre insolence coûtera 20 points à votre maison, Potter, ainsi qu'une retenue avec Rusard, ce soir. Vous êtes vraiment une sorcière pitoyable de ne pas savoir ces réponses, alors que je sais de source sûre, que vous êtes entraînée depuis vos 5 ans, à toutes les matières de la sorcellerie. Malefoy, vous qui venez du même milieu que Potter, pourriez vous donner à vos camarades les réponses que Potter aurait dû connaître, si seulement elle possédait un cerveau ?

- Oui, monsieur. Le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant.

Un bézoard est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons.

Quand au napel et au tue-loup, il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre des notes, gronda Rogue. 10 points à Serpentard, Mr Malefoy.

Le cours continua. A la fin, le chaudron de Neville Londubat avait fondu, les gryffondors s'étaient retrouvés dans les négatifs, et le groupe de Potter s'était récolté une retenue collective, en bonus, dès la première journée. Cela ne s'était jamais vu.

* * *

Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à ce fut le cours suivant. La défense contre les forces du mal fut autant appréciée que le cours de potions, par les Serpentards, qui avaient tous leur cours en commun avec les Gryffondors, qui eux, les eurent en horreur.

* * *

* * *


	18. Chapter 16

L'erreur de Dumbledore

* * *

Chapitre 16 :**

* * *

**

2 septembre, 10h, salle de cours de DCFM.

Une fois les élèves tous installés en classe, Katia fit les présentations, assise sur le bureau, avec Sal, assis derrière le bureau.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Katarina Marievna Romanov, et je serais votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, cette année, et derrière moi, voici, Sébastien Salazar Dratnepres, mon assistant. J'attends à ce que vous nous montriez du respect à tous les deux, que vous fassiez tous vos devoirs à temps, que vous ne copiez pas sur votre voisin pendant les interrogations écrites. Si vous arrivez en retard, ce n'est pas la peine de demander à entrer, cela vous sera refusé. Ca ne veut certainement pas dire que vous serez exempté de devoir et de punitions, car 5 points seront alors enlevés. Au bout de 5 retards non justifiés, une retenue vous sera donnée. Je vous donnerais les autres consignes, au fur et à mesure. Pour le moment, rangez vos affaires ! Je vais vous donner une place que vous garderez. Interdiction d'en changer.

Ainsi, Katia et Sal placèrent les élèves serpentards et gryffondors comme sur un échiquier. Aucun élève d'une même maison côte à côte ou l'un derrière l'autre. Drago se retrouva avec Neville ; Jade Potter avec Pansy Parkinson ; Ronald Weasley avec Vincent Crabbe ; Virginie Weasley avec Grégory Goyle ; Hermione Granger avec Millicent Bullstrode ; etc… (Je ne vous fais pas toute la liste)

- Lors des devoirs et des recherches à faire à deux, vous le ferez avec la personne juste à côté de vous. Vous ne pourrez pas changer de partenaire, alors ce n'est pas la peine d'y penser, OK ? Expliqua Sal.

- Les cours se feront en plusieurs parties : une partie où vous apprendrez la théorie et les différentes créatures dites sombres, une où vous mettrez en application les sorts vus dans la première, et une dernière où vous apprendrez à vous battre sans baguette.

Une main se leva.

- Oui, Potter ?

- Nous sommes des sorciers. A quoi nous sert-il de savoir se battre sans baguette alors que l'autre en aura une ? Cette situation ne sera jamais vécue par aucun de nous !

- Ce n'est pas parce que vos parents vous laissent tout passer et sont hyper protecteurs envers vous que c'est le cas pour tout le monde, petite idiote ! Dit Sal, d'une voix sourde. Si je me souviens bien votre sœur, Elena Potter, a détruit Lord Voldemort sans baguette. Et ne tremblez pas, ce n'est qu'un nom ! Tant que vous serez des étudiants de premier cycle, vous êtes interdits de magie en-dehors de l'école. Et vos adversaires ne seront pas toujours des sorciers, et ceux-ci sont capables de vous désarmer. Il existe des créatures contre lesquelles la magie n'a aucun effet. C'est pour ce genre de situation que l'on doit vous apprendre à survivre ! De plus les humains sont des êtres particulièrement sadiques, il leurs suffit de vous enlever votre baguette, pour que vous vous retrouviez sans défense devant eux. Il suffit de voir ce que des moldus ont pu faire à Elena Potter, après que le directeur ait bridé ses pouvoirs.

- Donc, continua Katia, la moitié des heures que l'on vous dispensera sera consacré au combat sans baguette. Aucun de vous n'est suffisament puissant pour que l'on s'amuse à perdre du temps à tenter de vous apprendre la magie sans baguette. Oui, Potter, ce n'est pas la peine de prendre cet air. Vous n'êtes aucunement supérieur à un des autres élèves de cette classe. Vous n'êtes qu'une petite fille pourrie gâtée à qui on apprit plutôt que les autres. Je n'en dirais pas autant de votre sœur aînée, qui a résistée, elle, au sort de la mort à 15 mois. (Et pan, dans les dents !).

* * *

Le cours continua tant bien que mal, pour les élèves, surtout Neville Londubat qui n'arrivait à rien et Potter qui s'en prenait plein la poire, si je puis utiliser l'expression moldue. L'un des sorts qu'ils devaient maîtriser était Lumos. En effet, savoir obtenir une source de lumière était un atout non négligeable lorsqu'on se trouvait dans les ténèbres.

* * *

C'est à la fin du cours qu'il eut un problème. En effet, Sal et Katia avait ensorceler la porte de façon à ce que seuls ceux qui auraient prononcé le nom « Voldemort » puisse sortir de la classe pour aller manger. Les nés de moldus n'eurent guère de problème ne le connaissant pas. Les serpentards en eurent un petit qu'ils surmontèrent après s'être concerté entre eux (Drago doit y être pour quelque chose, je pense). Les autres restèrent coincés dans la salle de classe avec sa majesté Potter, qui dut attendre que sa mère vienne la chercher et rompe le sortilège (au bout d'une heure seulement, il faut préciser ! lol !). Londubat, lui, sortit accompagné du professeur Romanov, qui lui demanda de la retrouver le soir même pour discuter de son problème. Il devrait retrouver Drago Malefoy qui l'amènerait à ses appartements.

* * *


	19. Interlude

L'Erreur de Dumbledore**

* * *

**

Interlude :

* * *

...

Le 2 septembre au matin, chaque sorcier du monde magique recevait une édition spéciale de La Gazette du Sorcier, qu'ils soient abonnés ou non, qui bouleversa une partie de leurs croyances. En voici un extrait :

...

* * *

Page 1 :

_**ELENA POTTER, LA VERITABLE SURVIVANTE, ASSASSINEE !**_

_Hier soir, une équipe d'aurors et de médicomages fut appelée sur les lieux du 4 Privet Drive, où deux petits enfants sorciers, avaient reçus de nombreux sévices de la part des moldus qui les employaient comme des elfes de maison. L'alerte fut donnée par deux professeurs de Poudlard, venus chercher Elena Potter, que ses parents avaient abandonnée._

_Abandonnée est bien le mot, car James et Lily Potter, auror réputé et professeur d'histoire à Poudlard, ont laissée leur fille aînée chez ces moldus, où elle fut battue, torturée, violée, avant d'être tuée, le 21 mai 1989 et jetée par-dessus un pont. Ces informations ont été obtenus des moldus eux-mêmes, fiers de leur « exploit » d'avoir tuer un « monstre ». Non content de s'être arrêter là, ils ont « recueilli » deux autres enfants qui ont pu être sauver hier soir._

_On peut se demander quelle sorte de parents peut laisser leurs enfants à des monstres pareils, qui non content d'abandonner leur aînée, refont trois autres enfants, qu'ils négligent et maltraitent. Il est, de plus, de source sûre, que des barrières anti-magie ont été placé sur la maison, ainsi que des blocs sur la magie d'Elena Potter par Albus Dumbledore lui-même ! Aucun d'entre eux ne cherchèrent à voir dans quelles conditions vivait Elena Potter, l'héritière de la famille Potter, abandonnée, bébé, juste après avoir subi une attaque par le sortilège de mort raté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dont elle a hérité, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, et la faculté de parler fourchelangue. Elle est le parfait équilibre entre la magie noire et la magie blanche._

_Un procès aura lieu, à l'encontre de la famille Dursley, de la famille Potter, d'Albus Dumbledore et de Remus Lupin, le parrain, pour maltraitance, négligence, torture, meurtre, viol, et complicité pour les crimes précédents._

_Des informations nous sont parvenus, qu'elle fut sauvée par des elfes, chez qui elle vit désormais avec son parrain Sirius Black en toute sécurité et hors d'atteinte de ses parents. Mais elle gardera toute sa vie des marques, sinon physiques, du moins psychiques._

___Votre dévouée reporter, Rita Skeeter._

_(Histoire et biographie de la famille Potter en page 3,_

_Biographie d'Albus Dumbledore en page 5,_

_Histoire du monde elfique en page 10)_

* * *


	20. Chapter 17

L'Erreur de Dumbledore**

* * *

**

Chapitre 17 :

* * *

…

Le soir même, Neville Londubat, son dîner fini, se leva de table et alla attendre dans le hall le fils Malefoy, qui lui semblait-il avait bientôt fini son repas lui aussi. En effet, celui-ci ne tarda pas à apparaître entouré d'autres Serpentards. Malheureusement, au moment où Drago s'apprêtait à amener Neville, après avoir dit à ses amis qu'il les rejoignait plus tard, Jade Potter sortit de la Grande Salle comme si Poudlard lui appartenait, suivie de ses petits toutous.

- On peut savoir où tu comptes emmener un gryffondor, sale serpent ?

- Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir… Non !

Elle commença à l'insulter et sortit sa baguette, comme ses petits toutous qui se battirent avec les serpentards qui étaient restés dans le coin. Heureusement pour Drago qui n'avait guère envie de se battre, bien qu'il soit parfaitement capable de se débarrasser d'eux, le professeur Rogue apparut derrière Potter, qui ne le voyant pas, continua de proférer des insultes.

- 10 points de moins et une retenue chacun, à tous les quatre pour insultes envers des camarades et pour s'être battu. Maintenant filez à votre dortoir ! Fit-il de sa voix doucereuse, mais emplie de poison pour quiconque n'était pas serpentard dans cette école. Alors que les fautifs disparaissaient en haut de l'escalier, Severus se tourna vers ses élèves. Je donne 10 points à chacun pour avoir défendu un camarade. Drago, je crois que Katia vous attends.

- Merci, professeur. Nous y allions justement, répondit le blond.

* * *

- Ah Draco, Neville, vous êtes là, fit Sal en ouvrant la porte. Katia est dans le salon, venez !

Dans le salon, ils y virent effectivement Katia, mais également…

…

… la grand-mère de Neville, Mme Londubat, toutes deux bavardant, assises dans les confortables canapés, une tasse de thé à la main. Quoique ce serait plutôt du café pour Katia. Elles s'interrompirent en les voyant, et Katia leur fit signe de venir s'asseoir. Drago vint se mettre à côté de sa sœur de cœur en lui fauchant son café au passage, sous le regard stupéfait de la grand-mère, tandis que Neville s'asseyait à côté de celle-ci. Et Sal… Ben Sal, il reprit sa place dans son fauteuil. Alors Katia reprit la parole, après avoir récupéré son café :

- Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour vous révéler certaines vérités qui sont restés cachés bien trop longtemps, des secrets qui ont permis à un homme de manipuler le monde autour de lui. Cet homme, c'est Albus Dumbledore.

Il y a maintenant 13 ans, est allé rencontrer Sybille Trelawney pour un entretien pour professeur de divination. Elle n'avait apparemment aucun don, et alors que Dumbledore s'apprêtait à repartir, elle a commencé une prophétie, une vraie, qu'elle eut aussitôt oublié, après le dernier mot prononcé. Un espion de Voldemort entendit le début, qu'il rapporta à son maître, mais fut repéré et jeté à la porte de l'auberge avant d'avoir entendu la fin.

Dumbledore aurait été le seul à la connaître si toutes prophéties faites en ce monde n'étaient pas enregistrées à la bibliothèque du Royaume Elfique par un méthode totalement elfique.

La prophétie officielle, gardée au ministère et donnée par Dumbledore, au département des mystères, déclare que :

* * *

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… _

_il naître de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième… _

_et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… _

_et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… _

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…

* * *

_

Mais il ne s'agit que de la prophétie que Dumbledore a déclaré comme étant celle que Sybille Trelawney avait faite. La vérité diffère légèrement, car quelques phrases ont été omises…

* * *

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… _

_il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… _

_et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… _

_et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… _

_à moins qu'ils ne choisissent de s'unir et de vivre ensemble pour le bien des peuples oubliés…_

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

_Quiconque lui fera du tort payera le prix d'une vie éternelle en enfer…

* * *

_

- Qu'est-ce que ça dire ? Et pourquoi nous dire tout ça ? S'exclama Mme Londubat.

- Ca veut dire qu'un enfant né fin juillet aura le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort, que celui-ci le marquera comme son égal, lui transmettant par là ses pouvoirs, qu'ils devront se battre jusqu'à la mort ou s'allier pour pouvoir vivre, que quiconque défiera cet élu sera condamné aux tourments éternels, expliqua Sal.

- Et si nous vous disons tout cela, c'est parce que Neville aurait pu être cet élu. Ses parents ont combattus trois fois Voldemort, et il est né fin juillet. Si il n'a pas été choisi, c'est parce que Dumbledore a caché son affiliation avec Godric Gryffondor, pour mieux montrer celle des Potter. Et que, lorsqu'il est venu demander à ses parents de se cacher, il a lancé un très vieux sortilège sur Neville, afin de le discréditer aux yeux de Voldemort. Il a posé de nombreux blocs très puissants sur la magie de votre petit-fils, afin de le faire passer pour un cracmol. Il agit de la même façon avec Elena Potter, car seule sa sœur avait montré des signes de magie.

- Mais quel intérêt aurait-il eu à faire ceci, par Merlin ?

- S'assurer que l'arme parfaite qu'il était en train de créer reste dans ses mains. Vous n'êtes pas sans connaître la loyauté sans faille des Potter envers Dumbledore, à l'inverse de votre fils et de sa femme.

- Donc cet élu serait Jade Potter ?

- Ne lisez-vous donc pas les journaux ? Ils ont fait de très beaux articles ce matin ? De plus Jade Potter est née le 1er août 1980, à 00h20. Elle ne fait pas partie de la prophétie, mais ça peu de personnes le savent.

- Alors, comment… ?

- Comment je le sais ? J'étais là ce soir là. J'avais beau n'être né qu'une heure auparavant, la mémoire parfaite que je possède fait que je me rappelle même de mes premiers instants de conscience dans le ventre de ma mère.

- Vous voulez dire que… que vous êtes…

- Effectivement ! Et je peux vous assurer que cette nuit-là, c'est moi qui ai reçu cet Avada, dans mon berceau, tandis que ma mère tentait de se cacher avec ma sœur dans un coin de la pièce. Ils ont toujours cru que c'était elle, l'élue comme ils disent, parce que très tôt des phénomènes magiques sont apparus autour d'elle, même si elle n'en était pas la cause, raconta Katia semblant se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

A ce moment, Sal demanda à Neville de venir dans la cuisine pour, expliqua-t-il, enlever ces blocs sur sa magie.

Les explications données cette nuit-là firent profondément réfléchir Mme Londubat, et lui firent revoir son soutien envers Dumbledore. C'est à cause de lui, après tout, si son petit-fils ressemblait à un cracmol toutes ces années durant. C'est à cause de lui, si son fils et sa belle fille était à Ste Mangouste ne reconnaissant même pas leur propre fils.

Quelle désolation ! ... ...

* * *

Hi hi hi ! Dumbledore ! Tu vas payer ton arrogance !

* * *

Bien plus tard, dans la soirée, alors que Severus revenait de sa ronde, il vit sortir des appartements de son aimé et de sa filleule, Neville et Drago, que raccompagnait Sal, à leur dortoir respectif. Mme Londubat, elle, remerciait Katia de tout ce qu'elle avait fait et pour l'entraînement qu'elle se proposait de donner à Neville en même temps que celui de Drago, et lui promettait de garder le silence.

* * *


	21. Chapter 18

L'Erreur de Dumbledore**

* * *

**

Chapitre 18 :

* * *

…

Les jours qui suivirent furent à l'image du premier. Potter, mère et fille, ignoraient et/ou niaient les propos tenus contre elles, qu'elles qualifiaient de mensongers, avec l'attitude bornée par excellence des gryffondors. Les serpentards s'en donnaient à cœur joie, avec le soutien « officieux » des professeurs Rogue, Romanov, Dratnepres, et étonnamment McGonagall.

* * *

7 septembre, 19h…

Katia entra dans l'infirmerie, la traversa, saluant Mme Pomfresh y officiant, pour ouvrir la porte menant à la chambre attenante. Elle y pénétra pour y découvrir Nymphadora parler aux deux enfants, enfin réveillés, installés sur deux lits côte à côte. Ceux-ci se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante.

- Bonjour, les enfants, dit-elle d'une voix calme. Nymphadora, pourriez-vous nous laisser quelques instants, s'il vous plaît ?

- J'attendrais dehors si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

- Merci. Katia prit alors sa place sur le bord d'un des lits, et regarda les deux enfants, qui ne la quittaient pas des yeux, méfiants. Il s'agissait de jumeaux, un garçon et une fille, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux violets comme des améthystes, aux oreilles pointues, la peau pâle, de petites tailles. Quelques cicatrices courraient sur leur peau, rouges en train de guérir, ou blanches, marques qu'ils devraient porter toute leur vie.

- Je m'appelle Katarina Marievna Romanov, mes amis m'appellent Katia. Mes parents avant de m'abandonner m'ont donné le nom d'Elena Potter.

Quel âge avez-vous ?

Après un regard entre eux, le garçon répondit :

- 7 ans.

- Et vous avez un nom ?

- C'est vous qu'ils ont tuée avant qu'on vienne ?

- Oui.

- Ma sœur, c'est Avril. Moi, c'est Lucas.

- Ce sont de jolis prénoms.

- …

- …

- Où sommes-nous ?

- En Ecosse, dans l'infirmerie d'une école de magie nommée Poudlard.

- De magie ? Répéta Avril, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

- Oui. Parce que la magie existe. Et cette école est remplie des sorciers âgés de 11 à 19 ans du Royaume-Uni. Aucune personne dénuée de magie n'a pu pénétrer en ces lieux en 1000 ans.

- Nous sommes des sorciers alors ?

- Non, les sorciers ne sont que des humains. Et ni vous, ni moi, ne sommes humains.

- Alors, on est des monstres ?

- Non plus ! Les monstres sont des personnes qui commettent des actions que personnes ne peuvent accepter, des gens qui s'amusent de la torture et de la douleur qu'ils infligent. Non, vous n'êtes pas des monstres ! Vous êtes des elfes jumeaux qui ont été mordu simultanément par des loups-garous et des vampires. Les monstres n'ont pas de races définies. Mais vous n'en êtes pas. Vous pouvez me croire sur ce point, j'y suis passée.

- Comment vous avez fait ? Ils vous ont tuée !

- Je suis une immortelle. Je suis morte effectivement, pendant 5 heures, avant de me réveiller. Les elfes m'ont retrouvée et soignée. Ils m'ont aidée à aller mieux, un peu comme je le fais avec vous.

" Toc toc toc "

La porte s'ouvrit sur Nymphadora qui portait deux plateaux repas, pour les enfants.

- Désolée de vous déranger, mais il est l'heure de manger, d'après la médicomage.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser manger tranquillement. Je reviendrais vous apportez quelques livres pour vous occupez.

- Hum… Madame ? Fit Lucas.

- Oui ?

- Nous ne savons pas lire…

- Vous ne savez pas lire l'humain. Mais l'elfique ne vous posera pas de problèmes. Répondit-elle en souriant, et elle sortit en leur lançant un clin d'œil.

Derrière la porte fermée, on entendit Tonks dire, « ne vous inquiétez pas ! Quand elle dit quelque chose, c'est que c'est vrai. Depuis le jour que je la connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu mentir à l'un d'entre nous ! »

* * *


	22. Chapter 19

L'erreur de Dumbledore

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Pénalités

* * *

Le procès a eu lieu pour les Dursleys (Vernon, Pétunia, Dudley ainsi que Marguerite). Ils ont été déclarés coupables de tous les chefs d'accusation qui pesaient sur eux. Vernon est condamné à la prison à vie à Azkaban ; Marguerite, à 25 ans de prison à Azkaban ; Pétunia, à 12 ans de prison à Azkaban ; Dudley sera conduit dans le centre de redressement des délinquants de St Brutus, et devra effectuer à sa sortie (majorité) 7 ans de prison. Tous leurs biens seront confisqués par la justice, et vendus afin de dédommager leurs victimes.

Remus Lupin, en tant que parrain de celle-qui-a-supposément-survécue, est poursuivi pour non-assistance à personne en danger et complicité de maltraitance. Comme il se trouve être un loup-garou, il est directement envoyé à Azkaban, sans passer par la case départ, en attendant son procès. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on se dit qu'on adore les andouilles du ministère. (Enfin, peut-être pas tant que ça !).

Le procès des Potter a été retardé jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire (Remerciez Dumbledore !). Lily a conservé son poste de professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, par Dieu (excusez-moi) … Par Merlin sait quel miracle ! (Je crois savoir qu'elle a couché avec le dirlo ! Mais chuuuuuuttt !! Il faut pas le dire !). James a été suspendu dans son travail d'auror, et leurs 3 autres enfants ont été placés dans une famille d'accueil qui s'est aimablement proposée, vu qu'elle ne pouvait avoir d'autres enfants.

C'est ainsi que Nicholas, Isabelle et Henry se sont retrouvés dans le grand manoir de la famille Malefoy, chouchoutés par Narcissa et surveillés/protégés par Lucius, qui tentent de leur faire oublier les abus et la maltraitance de leurs parents et sœur.

Les jumeaux furent conduits à Avalon, une fois qu'ils furent complètement guéris. Ils s'attachèrent beaucoup à Severus et Salazar, durant leur séjour à l'infirmerie. Et réciproquement. Tellement, que Sal et Sev parlèrent de les adopter, une fois que le problème Dumby serait réglé. Pour le moment, ils sont sous la garde de Sirius et de son épouse, à qui, s'occuper d'un enfant, manque beaucoup.

Et comme les deux couples aimeraient bien que les enfants dont ils ont la garde, se socialisent enfin un peu, ils ont donc décidé de passer ensemble tous les week-ends. Et comme ils adorent se voir, le week-end dure du vendredi midi au lundi midi. La moitié de la semaine, quoi !

Le reste de la semaine sert à l'école et au travail. Les andouilles du ministère ne semblent pas pouvoir se passer de Lucius pour prendre des décisions. Les bonnes, en tout cas. Parce que des mauvaises décisions, ils semblent ne faire que ça.

* * *


	23. Chapter 20

L'erreur de Dumbledore

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Survol

* * *

Au château de Poudlard, les semaines se sont écoulées rapidement et l'école s'impatiente pour la célèbre soirée d'Halloween.

La « petite princesse » Potter se pavane toujours autant, sous le regard naïf et empli de fierté de sa « putain » de mère, qui avantage outrageusement les gryffondors et s'amuse à persécuter les serpentards. Ginny Weasley agit de plus en plus bizarrement, sans que personne ne s'en inquiète, et certainement pas ses frères, ou sa soi-disant meilleure amie. Le professeur Quirrell bégaye toujours autant, sans jamais se départir de son turban violet.

Le professeur Rogue, Severus, était pareil à lui-même, bien que fuyant (juste un tout petit peu, à peine. Mais oui, mais oui, on va finir par te croire Sev, continue) Sal. Katia jouait au gentil professeur, et Sal au méchant sadique, mais étaient au final les professeurs les plus détestés quand même de l'école, pour la quantité faramineuse de devoirs distribués, pour la dureté des cours ou pour le grand nombre de punitions données, au choix.

Drago, quant à lui, était devenu attrapeur pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, dès son premier cours de vol, devenant ainsi le plus jeune attrapeur de Poudlard depuis au moins un siècle. ET ce au plus grand déplaisir de Miss-Sainte-Parfaite. Il était également assuré d'être le premier de sa promo, dû à ses excellentes notes. Et surtout il avait été accordé l'autorisation d'avoir un balai personnel.

Une jeune première année blonde Serdaigle un peu lunatique, passait beaucoup de temps dans les appartements de Katia et Sal, amenée par Drago. Tout les deux s'entendent très bien. Elle aussi a fait partie de la procédure d'exception, comme Ginny Weasley.

Neville Londubat prenait de l'assurance et de la confiance en lui, chaque jour un peu plus, au plus grand bonheur de sa grand-mère. Il suivait les entraînements de Katia, en même temps que Drago.

Même si celui-ci est plus vieux, dû au fait d'avoir passé ses vacances à Avalon, où le temps s'écoule plus vite, ils s'entendent relativement bien tous les deux et sont devenus de bons amis.

* * *


	24. Chapter 21

L'erreur de Dumbledore

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Le Festin d'Halloween

* * *

Les habitants de Poudlard sont en train de fêter Halloween, à la façon moldue, (quelle décadence !) quand le professeur Quirrell débarque en courant dans la Grande Salle, où il prévient tout qu'un troll est entré dans le chateau avant de s'évanouir.

Les préfets sont alors chargés de ramener leurs condisciples dans leurs salles communes par le directeur, tandis que les professeurs s'en vont surveiller les cachots.

Drago avertit Katia que Hermione Granger s'est enfermée dans les toilettes des filles du troisième étage, suite à une vilaine remarque de la belette mâle, en milieu d'après-midi. Tout deux y vont donc, tandis que Severus se dirige vers Touffu et que Sal escorte les serpentards à la salle commune des Serdaigles. Franchement, comment Dumby peut-il être aussi stupide pour envoyer des élèves dans les cachots, alors qu'il y a supposément un troll ?! Quel idiot ! Les sucreries doivent lui bouffer le cerveau !

* * *

Katia surprend le troll massacrant tout dans les dits-toilettes, ainsi que la pauvre fille, et 3 gryffondors stupides (devinez lesquels !). Réagissant d'instinct, elle tue le troll d'un stupéfix bien placé et un peu trop puissant peut-être, puisque il semble avoir créé une porte taille humaine dans le monstre.

Alors qu'elle punit les 3 idiots (c'est-à-dire retenue + 15 points en moins chacun), McGonagall, Rogue et Quirrell arrivent. Tous trois sont d'accord avec la punition donnée, et McGonagall ajoute 15 points pour Serpentard pour avoir réfléchit avant d'agir, et être allé prévenir un professeur. La jeune Hermione Granger est emmenée à l'infirmerie, pour soigner ses coupures, par Katia. McGonagall ramène ses élèves dans leur tour ; et Severus, Drago dans les donjons. Quirrell est laissé pour s'occuper du troll, ou ce qu'il en reste, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, un groupe de Poufsouffles qui rentraient dans leur propre dortoir, passèrent devant les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Glissant sur l'immense flaque d'eau, ils découvrirent la chatte de Rusard, pétrifiée et suspendue. Un message était peint en lettres de sang sur le mur à côté.

« La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte.

Ennemis de l'Héritier, prenez garde ! »

* * *


	25. Chapter 22

L'erreur de Dumbledore

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Les vacances

* * *

Aux vacances de Noël, deux autres personnes avaient été pétrifiés. Il s'agissait d'un élève : un poufsouffle, Justin Flinch-Fletchey, ainsi qu'un fantôme : Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

Chacun était intimement convaincu que l'héritier de Serpentard était Drago. Et si ce n'était l'assurance de Katia et Severus, que Drago était resté avec au moins l'un d'eux, toute la soirée lors de la première attaque, Dumbledore se serait déjà offert le plaisir de renvoyer le jeune Malefoy. Depuis, il s'assurait d'être toujours accompagné, soit de plusieurs de ses compagnons, soit d'un de ses professeurs.

* * *

Ce qui fait qu'aux vacances de Noël, chacun déserta le château, trop effrayé de rencontré le monstre de Serpentard. Ainsi les fichues Potter rentrèrent chez eux, retrouver leur crétin de mari et père, pour se lamenter sur leur sort. Les Weasley restèrent à Poudlard, leurs parents visitant l'aîné en Roumanie.

Bien, sauf les jumeaux, très inventifs, qui se firent invités au manoir Malefoy (bien qu'ils le turent à leurs parents jusqu'à la fin des vacances). Ils avaient été surpris par Katia et Sal, maraudant dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, en compagnie d'une jolie petite carte. Et ma foi ! Ils continuent toujours depuis le premier soir !

Ils y passèrent d'excellentes fêtes avec Katia, Sev, Sal, la famille Malefoy, les 3 derniers Potter (qui ne reçurent rien de leurs parents), Sirius et sa femme, ainsi que les jumeaux. Ces deux derniers se firent d'ailleurs tout plein câliner par Sev et Sal, qui étaient enfin ensemble. (Chouette ! Sev a décidé de se décoincer !). Ce fut donc 2 semaines de bonheur et de joie, où chacun s'offrit des cadeaux, et en reçut des tonnes, des plus jeunes aux plus vieux. Neville et sa grand-mère visita le jour de l'an, ainsi que Luna et son père.

Beaucoup de neige tomba, recouvrant le parc d'un épais manteau blanc. Une armée de bonhommes de neige y élut domicile, d'ailleurs. Le lac, gelé, fut recouvert de traces de patins à glace.

La veille de Noël, Katia s'endormit et rejoignit « son » Tom dans leur rêve afin de lui souhaiter un excellent Noël. Elle se leva avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et personne ne sut vraiment ce qui la rendait aussi joyeuse, bien qu'ils en aient une petite idée, pour ceux qui connaissaient Tom.

Le matin du 25, rien n'était au pied du lit, mais le salon était rempli de paquets. Et tous s'y retrouvèrent encore en pyjama. C'était une manière bien plus conviviale d'ouvrir ses paquets.

* * *


	26. Chapter 23

L'erreur de Dumbledore

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Retour de vacances

* * *

C'est en grande majorité contents et reposés de leurs vacances, que les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard revinrent au chateau. Les fêtes semblaient avoir fait du bien à tout le monde. Sauf Rusard, mais ce n'est pas comme si il comptait vraiment. Si ?

Peu après la rentrée, Gryffondor perdit 220 points en une nuit, offrant ainsi un cadeau de Noël en retard aux Serpentards : Potter et Weaslette femelle furent pris en train de transporter un bébé dragon, vers la tour d'Astronomie, en pleine nuit, par McGonagall. Ils perdirent tous deux, 100 points chacun et obtinrent une semaine de retenue. Dean Thomas fut surpris à vouloir avertir Potter que Drago Malefoy racontait qu'ils avaient un dragon, hors de son dortoir, après l'heure du couvre-feu déclaré. Il perdit 20 points, et gagna une retenue.

Ce ne fut que l'intervention miraculeuse de Dumbledore qui évita à Potter et Weasley, l'expulsion. De plus, ce salopard mis en retenue Drago, pour avoir dénoncé « deux camarades ». Quelle enflure !

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à devoir accompagner ce balourd de demi-géant qu'était Hagrid, en pleine forêt interdite, pour chercher une licorne blessée. Il écopa de Dean Thomas, accroché à la laisse de Crockdur, un chien complètement trouillard, tandis qu'Hagrid restait avec « la précieuse princesse du monde sorcier », et sa dévouée servante. Quel salopard !

Quand il trouva la licorne, une ombre était allongée sur elle, en train de boire son sang. Horrifiant !

Le bâtard de sang-de-bourbe foutu le camp en hurlant de terreur, suivi du sale cabot. Drago, lui, resta là, debout, alors que la « créature » levait la tête vers lui. Un centaure s'interposa, et la créature fui.

Ne souhaitant pas particulièrement parler, Drago envoya le signal convenu (des étincelles), et s'assit sur une racine, observant la licorne morte, allongée sur le sol. Le centaure resta dans l'espèce de clairière, raclant la terre du bout du sabot, jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres idiots.

Hagrid les ramena à sa cabane, pour y découvrir Katia qui l'engueula comme du poisson pourri ( - ce qu'il est, à mon humble avis. – Drago ! – oui ? – la ferme ! – ouille ! ). Bien aimablement, Katia décida de ramener les élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Comme il ne fallait pas que les gryffondors sachent où se trouve la salle commune des serpentards, les trois idiots durent attendre près de la cabane d'Hagrid, que Katia ait fini avec Drago. Pas besoin de vous expliquer qu'ils prirent tout leur temps. Les trois presque-glaçons (on est en hiver !) purent finalement rentrer et se coucher, après s'être farci l'affreuse montée des sept étages. Bien entendu, on ne prend pas les raccourcis, ce serait trop facile.

* * *


End file.
